From now on
by Nowlive
Summary: Sort of AU. Set after the 3 OAV. The troopers' spirits have been sealed away by the events of Message and it's up to the Masho to find them and help them gain their new powers. For now only Touma is with them... and it's not even himself anymore.
1. The beginning: Discovering a new power

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** (this means pairings m/m) way but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

* * *

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

- 1 -

**The beginning:****Discovering a New Power**

* * *

"Aniki!!"

A young boy of the age of five run up toward the older warriors that were riding inside the gates, he wore a curly head of blue hair and his eyes were the same colour of the sky. Touma was his name, and his little kimono was all dirty with dust and mug that he has taken while playing with the others children.

He ran up to catch the first rider of the column, a young man of twenty, long white hair and only one warm chocolate eye, the other was covered with a black patch. He smiled and dismount his horse picking up the boy from the ground and hugging him.

"Touma! Little rascal, how have you been? Have you been good with the others boys?" he asked while inspecting the boy closely and smiling in satisfaction seeing the large smile on his face. "Did you have fun?"

"Ai Rajura-niichan!" smiled warmly the boy and began to struggle to be put down. Once he was on the ground again he grinned and showed the older man a small item "Look, I made it all by myself" it was a small carved piece of wood, it wasn't clear what was supposed to be, but Rajura smiled to himself all the same.

"Is it for me little one?"

A nod from the boy was all that he needed to feel the pride rise up in his chest "Why thank you Touma, it's really good. You are very good with your knife. But what did I tell you?" he asked a little sternly.

The young boy bowed his head a little ashamed "To not use my knife when at least one of you is around"

Rajura smiled to himself patting the young head "Good, now let us go inside, the others shall be here shortly and we don't want Naaza to see you so dirty after he spend a whole evening debating the cost of those clothes of yours, don't we?"

Touma grinned mischievously up at him and took the offered hand in his, trotting alongside his older brother firing question here and there curious as to what his brother has seen or done.

They went inside a large building head quarters of the higher general of the city warriors. Passing by the guards at the door they were greeted with honour and respect, and a small smile in Touma's direction as the young boy waved happily at them.

"How's Shuten today Touma?"

Pulling a face the kid huffed and shook his head "He is like always, he sleep too much and says he can't came and play with me. Why is it so? Does his leg still hurt aniki?"

Rajura sighed having feared that answer and then smiled down at the boy "Yes otouto, I think his leg is still bothering him, but never fear in a week time at least he will came with you to play." At least that is what I hope, that he would not say aloud but keep it to himself.

Shuten has been injuried a couple of weeks ago during a skirmish against their enemies from the Youjakai, Arago's army. They were still fighting against them, even thought the dark emperors should have been defeated many years ago. They didn't know how or why but since the accident with Suzunagi that has entrapped the souls of the five elementar samurai, the older demons has been awaken again and they was trying to invade the peaceful reign the former warlord and Lady Kayura have built together.

The five samurai with the armours of the elements have been trapped once their new armours have appeared. Four were still missing, only Touma they have found. The air warrior was now entrapped into the body and mind of a young child and they have taken upon themselves to find the missing warriors and to restore them to their former glory.

It has been a year since they found the young boy wandering around the streets without memories and completely lost. At first they were able to recognize him simply by the power he was emanating, then Touma begins to show his real self, showing bit by bit what he was before even though he was just a small child for the moment.

He didn't know a thing from his past nor how he came to be like that. He didn't remember the others samurais minus when he was asleep for he often dreamed about the war and about pieces of their lives together.

For Naaza, Anubis and Rajura has been difficult to accept and adapt their lives to raise the boy, they were still trying to understand how was that Shuten was still alive and to accept the feelings of friendship that were quickly tying them together.

One day they have found the body of their fallen comrade into the dungeons of the palace where they lived. The next day that body was not a corpse anymore but was alive once more, reborn some said, returned the rest of the world suspect. They were happy, and from there they have started to grow more attached toward each other.

During their time with Arago they have been rivals, then they started to fight alongside each other, after that they called themselves friends and now they were easy to say they were more like family.

And with the young Touma with them it was even more easy. The boy could bright up their days, asking intelligent questions, growing up in spirit and body day after day. Loving them like only a child could. Placing his total trust in them and making them proud of him day after day, hour after hour.

And Rajura felt it more than ever keeping the smaller hand in his and walking alongside the former trooper toward his and the others apartments. Touma was trusting them with every fibre of his being and loved each one of them exactly like they were his family and friends. Without fear, with respect and adoration.

"Tell me Touma, did you tell Shuten where you were going?" he said noticing the door of their rooms open and the dark head of his fallen friend appearing every now and then.

He felt rather than see the boy cringe at his side and had to fight to stop the smile to form on his lips. He could only imagine what Shuten was feeling, they were very protective toward the young boy, especially since they have discovered he has still his power and the enemies were trying to capture him.

Once again Shuten's head came out of the room and Rajura took pity of him. "Shuten!" he called signalling to him the boy at his side and smiled when he saw the other's body relax visibly.

"Touma!!" roared the spring warrior "How many time did I have to tell you not to vanish like that? You have to always tell us where you are no matter what!" growling he hopped toward them trying not to put any pressure on his wounded leg.

The boy quickly hide behind Rajura's legs looking up at the advancing man with large puppy dog eyes. But even his best weapon could nothing against the concern of the other man and soon he found himself with his ear pulled in a strong grip.

"Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch… Ten-niisan you are hurting me!" whined loudly hoping to move some pity in the other men in order to pass the lecture he knew was coming.

"I'm not hurting you and you know it very well, so stop complaining young man and face your mistakes!" growled the man looking sternly at him "How many time did I have to tell you it's dangerous to go strolling out by yourself without first telling us?"

Moving his gaze from Shuten's to Rajura's Touma tried to find an ally there but discovered the white haired warrior long gone in search of refreshment from a long day ride. "But…but you were sleeping Shuten-aniki I didn't want to wake you up. Naaza-niisan always complain about your lack of sleep…" he said innocently and was rewarded with another pull of his now red ear. "Ouch!! I'm sorry…I'm sorry!!" he added quickly "I won't do it again, I promise."

"That's good young man or I will need to turn you over my knee!" with a final pull Shuten let him go and hopped back inside their chambers.

Touma know that even if he was stern and hard on him Shuten loved him so he wasn't really concerned about the treat of a spanking. He run behind him and smiled up at the long haired man before hurrying before him and throwing himself over the large feathered pillow spread in a corner of the room that was sort of a living room.

There were many pieces of armours, weapons and helmets. Also scroll and papers from all ages, book and single sheets. Touma loved that room, there were a large fire place in the middle of the room, a large short desk big enough for the five of them to eat together but short enough for the to need to eat seated on the ground.

During the raining day Touma spent the majority of his time there studying the old scroll and books, helping his older brothers cleaning the armour and learning from them things from the past. Some of them sounded familiar enough to him, other seemed strange, unknown to him.

He quickly pulled one of the many scattered books across his lap and began to read it with attention, he liked that story, it seems to be one of the recent one, it told the story of five young boys put together by five mystical armours to fight against a common enemy, a dark enemy.

He liked that story because one of the boy in there had his name, and the others seemed to be so familiar that he felt like being home again. He didn't know how to explain, in fact he would not say a thing to his older brothers about it, but it was like he knew that story like he knew how it would end and how the boys would fared.

Unknown to him once he began to read his book a flaming kanji appear on his forehead and it was almost impossible for the older men into the room not to notice what that story was doing to the kid.

Looking at each other with a concerned gaze both Rajura and Shuten knew in a instant what was passing by the mind of the youngster, but neither of them would say a thing waiting and hoping for the boy to confide in them. Also they hoped for him to start remembering what was life before the new armour and what caused him to became like that.

From now on they would not say a thing, but will just watching even more carefully. Rajura sat down beside the boy with a cup of tea in hand and smiled when the young boy moved closer to himself curling up against his side.

"How's your leg Ten?" he asked softly watching his friend hopping around to find a comfortable place where to sit as to not aggravate his injury.

"As you can see it's getting better, what about you? Did you find anything from the sea?"

Rajura sighed and absentminded began to stroke Touma's head that was now resting in his lap while the boy kept reading. "We didn't find anything, every track we may have found has been lost from the storm last night."

"Same as us…" two dark haired men entered the room, Naaza and Anubis were back as well from their patrols and was visible how tired they were. Crashing down in front of Rajura and Touma the two warriors sighed in annoyance. "We searched tracks of the enemy, but none were found. We ended up returning here with empty hands. Kayura won't be very happy."

Naaza closed his eyes leaning against Anubis shoulder as he finished talking. He was watching the younger samurai deeply asleep against Rajura. "How is Tenku?"

"He still doesn't remember, but tonight he dreamed of Suiko no Shin. I think he knows were his friend is." Shuten shifted on his place and frowned "He said there was a large sea, black of colour and cold as snow. He didn't know where precisely was, but I'm sure he is remembering…"

"Let him sleep… he is the only one that can help us save his friends." Anubis sighed and leaned against the cushions. "And let us hope he won't take much time… I fear this silence from our enemies means nothing good."

The four friends looked at each in silence, not daring to voice what their fear were. All of them were thinking of the worst, wondering what would happened if the other samurai were already taken over by their enemies.

It was then that Touma bolted upright, screaming and almost crying. His shoulder shaking with fear as he tried to keep his nightmares at bay.

Quickly reacting by instinct Rajura wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him against his chest and stroking his back "Shush little one… shush…" he said in what he hoped to be a soft and calming voice.

Meanwhile Naaza was moving already over to the table to brew a cup of one his special tea. He was a healer after all, and knew what herbs to use to calm down the boy.

Shuten and Anubis could only watch in pained silence as Touma softly began to cry and curl up more against Rajura's chest mumbling incoherent things. The white haired trooper sighed softly and watched the other unknowing what to do, and hoping for some clue on their parts. It was not the first time something like that happened. They call it fits of a sickness, mostly to explain it to Touma as he often didn't recall what happened afterward.

With a voice deep and mature like the man he was supposed to be, Touma began to tell the tail of their encounter with Suzunagi. Explaining his sorrow and pain at being entrapped inside his own armour, saying what pain he felt in hearing the tale of the young spirit trapped by the fog of rage and revenge. Telling also the fear felt by being separated by his friends, to be alone once again like the time he was floating around the earth.

His voice was changed again returning childlike and his eyes became completely black from the pupil to what was supposed to be white, his gaze was clouded over by the mist of the dream. And while he spoke around him many things began to float, revealing in all one of his new powers.

Like Anubis was able to use his power to read the mind of those around him, or like Rajura was able to create illusion or even like Naaza able to heal with his poison and Shuten to create barriers. Touma was starting to use his power connected with the air to move things: telekinesis.

They watched in silence as many things around them begins to float in the air, until Touma finished his tale, only when he finished speaking did the things came falling down crashing on the grounds. Pieces of armours, weapons, book, scrolls alike became a disordered pile on the ground. He blinked up and looked around confused, focusing on his big brothers around him.

"Wha…what happened here?" asked drowsily and yawned sleepy leaning more into Rajura's chest and curling up in a cat like style into his lap. "Anubis-aniki 's good to see you…"

Anubis smiled at him and picked up a blanket to cover him up "Is good to see you too little thing." He said watching as the green haired healer advanced with a smelling cup in his hand.

Touma followed his gaze and moaned when he saw that Naaza knelt beside Rajura "I don't want tea…I'm fine, I'm not sick…" he moaned softly trying to hide his face against Rajura's body. "…pleaseee…"

But the healer was determined to make him drink, sure he needed to rest more, as every time he had a fit like that he would end up too weak to even walk.

Naaza knelt down beside Rajura and offered the boy a cup of his tea, watching as he drank until the last drop. Resigned Touma drank what was bid to. He sighed and returned the cup to Naaza and already the tea was starting to make effect as soon he felt himself spin down toward darkness and unconscious. Soon he was asleep caught in Rajura's arms, while the others watched without saying a word.

Now they knew where to search and they knew Touma's powers were begins to awake again. Things were set in motion and they would need soon to start moving as well.

TBC

* * *

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.

**Translations: **

Aniki older brother

Otouto younger brother


	2. The promise

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

- 2 -

**Showing affection, making a promise**

/flashback/

_Another perfect centre as Touma keep firing arrow after arrow, practicing his skill with his bow and his weapon in general. __At his side Shuten was standing watching with critic eyes his many progresses. _

"_Just lower your arm a little more Touma, and try shoot again from that angle." He frowned seeing the lost look in his charge's eyes before deciding to stop being the stern teacher and try a softer approach. _

_Kneeling down to be at the boy's height he smiled ruffling his hair "You are doing good Touma, but there is something bothering you, what is it?"_

_Sighing he put down the bow and looked up into his brother's eyes. "I don't understand aniki, why should I keep training if I am of not use to any of you?"_

"_What do you mean boy?" the question was not an expected one, in fact Shuten was very shocked to hear it from the former trooper._

"_I mean… look at the others. Anubis thinks I am to small to fight with a sword, Naaza worry about me so much that I can't even cough to clear my voice that he start fuss over me. And Rajura won't let me go riding with him!" he was pouting for the graves crimes his brother were doing to him in his five year old mind. _

_Shuten chuckled and shook his head "Touma, the fact that you are small is true. Anubis think you have to grow a little more taller before starting using a weapon that you can't even lift at the moment." He stood up again picking up the younger boy in his arms. "Naaza worry about you because he loves you. You just need to accept it. And trust me he fuss over all of us, he thinks it's his responsibility our well being." _

_Starting to walk back toward their home Shuten smiled to himself seeing Kayura and her follower making a procession toward the shrine. "Rajura won't let you go with him because you are not ready to go. There's a time for everything Touma. You have first to accept and learn what you can at the moment. Only when you have understood what you can and can't do at your age you will be ready to learn new things and one day you will be able to help us patrolling the reign."_

"_But…" the pout was still there but the mind of the boy was understanding clearly what his brother was saying and he couldn't in all honesty protest against it "…Still I want to help. I fell useless here doing nothing." Finally what was really bothering him came out. _

_Smiling to himself the long haired man placed the boy back on the ground taking his hand in his and walking with him around the ground "You are already doing much to us Touma. Trust me, we are happy each time we return home and find you waiting for us. Each hug you give us is enough to brighten the day…" he grinned "even for Anubis, but don't tell him I say so or he would have my hide!" _

_Finally Touma laughed and smiled up at him "So you say that if I greet each of you whenever you were to return from a mission… I would be helping you?"_

"_Absolutely little thing, absolutely." _

"_Then, from now on I promise I will be on the steps waiting for each one of you!" with a resolute shout Touma ran toward their home laughing to himself and shouting happily having found something he could do for his brother. _

_Shuten watched him go with a smile gracing his lips. Never had he thought that the bearer of Tenku could be like that. He liked this side of the always too serious boy he had seen and fought against. _

/End flashback/

And that was why Touma stood there soaked to the bones with his clothes wretched around him refusing to return inside taking hide from the pouring rain that was falling down the sky.

Kayura had tried many time to coax the now ten years boy to return inside but nothing she said could persuade him. He was standing there waiting for his brothers to return, sensing how close they were he wanted nothing more than to greet them there, just before their home.

Year after year not a single day has passed that the former masho were to return home from a patrol and not find their little brother waiting for them on the steps of their manor. And today was not an exception.

Five years have passed since the new life of the bearer of Tenku and each day the four of them have grown more attached toward each other and the young boy. That was why Touma was standing there, waiting for his brother with a growing feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

He was gripping his practice bow and was keeping his gaze focused well outside the walls of the cities. The position of the building where he was standing was good enough for him to have a vast land in front of him, meaning he could see the field from outside the walls well over the horizon thanks to his good eyesight.

Something inside of his body was telling him that his brother were returning, but there was something more, something was telling him that not everything was good with them. One of them at least was hurt, that much he could feel.

Frowning he gripped his bow more strongly fighting the urge to steal a horse and ride outside to search for them. He had made a promise to them never to put himself in danger, but at the moment he felt that such a promise was hard to keep.

He sighed in relief when he saw on the horizon a cloud of dust forming. Horses were running toward the gates in a hurry. But he could clearly make the form of those horses. His brother's horses.

He smiled to himself and ran all the way from their house toward the gates, urging the keeper to open it for his brother were returning.

What happened after that was not something Touma would soon forget for it was true that his brothers were returning but behind them a horde of spirits and demons were making chase. Too much because the former masho alone could fight them. Especially since Rajura seemed hurt.

Touma hold his breath watching the chase, almost running on his spot silently praying the horses to increase their speed. His hands clutched still his small bow, and his body hitched to do something, to find a way to protect his brother.

Looking up at the guards on the wall he began to shout orders. Then turned to the men at the gates "Be ready to close the door as soon as they get inside." Then ran all the way to the top of the walls shouting at the archers to prepare to protect their generals.

"Ready!!" he shout taking aim as well "Fire!!" he cried with as much breath he has in his body. It was almost comic to see a small boy giving orders to grow up men and mostly warriors, but still his orders were followed for he had been a samurai trooper once, and everyone in the reign knew this and respected him for this.

It was not enough for the shower of arrows were barely enough to slow the pace of the demons but surely not stopping them. One of the horses fell down and Touma watched in horror as Anubis was engulfed in a dark cloud made by the spirits.

They were taking one of his brothers and he could do nothing but watch.

He felt the air around him began to twirl around, the wind stopped flowing almost like he was waiting for a command. A loud growl began to form in the back of his throat and when he saw the long sword of the former masho of darkness fell he could do nothing but scream.

The scream was loud, full of anger and sorrow as well as fear. He picked up his bow not realizing that it was different from the one he was holding before, and pointed an arrow toward the mass of spirits and demons now surrounding Anubis.

He released his arrow screaming all the way as the wind exploded in a whirlwind of power and light. His attack came directly toward the spirits and hit them hard in a tornado-like grip Touma's power destroyed them all.

Seeing that the demons stopped their running and watched in fear what remained of their companions. In the middle of all Anubis stood almost unhurt looking around him in wonder. Then regained his mind attacked himself the remaining foes.

Naaza guided Rajura back inside rushing his fallen friend toward their house to inspect his injuries and try to heal him. Shuten instead returned to Anubis' side and helped him back riding double with him. Both were unaware of what took place over the walls, they saw the power and felt it yet they still didn't know the source of it.

Stopping by the main gates the two dismounted congratulating the guards and thanking them for their help.

"May I know the name of those that saved my life?" Anubis looked around trying to smelter his face into a less menacing one. Out of the four he was still the most feared, people loved him the same but still he was the only one of the four that they still didn't trust completely.

The people there smiled and moved aside letting one of the guards advance toward them with a precious bundle in his arms. This bundle was larger than what they were expecting, Touma's body has grown thanks to his power. Tenku must have drained completely the boy of his energies but at the same time has pushed his memories back in their rightful place and pushed his body to grow up again.

He was still smaller than what he was before, still a teenager in form instead of the man he was supposed to be. Yet his body was engulfed in the same subarmour they were familiar with and neither of them could stop the smile from forming over their lips.

"Touma!" Shuten rushed forward taking the boy in his arms. "It was him? Did he use his power?" the people around them could only nod.

Pride swelled up into their hearts as their younger "brother" slept on unaware of the stares of the people surrounding them. Anubus took the boy from Shuten's arms and smiling softly down at him made his way toward their home.

With care he carried him all the way to his bed, then with little effort bode the subarmour to go away and cover up the bruised body under his care. The shift from child to teen has made the body crack and bleed, nothing that could not heal within the night but enough to have completely drained Touma of his energies.

"You are doing so well little star…" Anubis wasn't know for his softness and even toward the children version of his former enemy he was the one to show less affection in public. But he could not fool the others masho nor the small boy. He was a softy to heart and seeing his little one grow up was way too much for his old heart to prevent tears of pride to came out.

"Seiji…" Touma shifted in his sleep turning around and curling up probably to find a better position that would hurt less himself. "…Ryo…" he added "Shin…Shu…" pained tears flow from his eyes and Anubis gently brushed them away.

"You will meet them again my brother. That much I promise you." Sighing softly he took the only chair present into the room and came closer to the bed sitting down to watch Touma's sleep. "Tonight you will dream in peace, that much I promise you. And once you wake up we will go search for your missing friend. Not the nightmares or the night should make you afraid for I'm watching over you… and will do so until my last breathing day. This much I swore before you and my beloved darkness. For Yami and Tenku were part of the same being and we are part of the same family." Silently he moved and stroke the blue archer's hair "For even if we are not related in blood by heart you are as much brother of mine as the other masho. I will protect you."

And so it came that Touma slept on that night with the yami masho watching over him and a soft smile gracing his lips for even if he was asleep the love that was shining from Anubis was touching his subconscious and warming him.

TBC…

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.


	3. The journey began

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

- 3 -

**The journey began**

Touma woke up slowly his fever broke up sometime during the night and he had an almost full night of rest. The masho have taken turn in watching over him and now beside the blinking samurai was Naaza.

With a smile on his face the green haired man stroke Touma's face with a wet cloth wiping away the remaining sweat from the fever and the struggle his body has to battle it.

"Na…naaza?" with a start the younger boy sat up. He looked around with a frown not recognizing at first where he was. Then relaxed as memories began to resurface. "It wasn't a dream…" with a murmur he looked at the other man in search of confirmation.

"If you are talking about the past five years… then no. It wasn't a dream." The voice was controlled, Naaza didn't know if Touma was having some after thoughts about his life with the masho or if the boy was still happy and still remembering the love he had felt for them. He didn't want to hurt the blue haired boy so he was masking his emotion with care. "You have been living here with the four of us for the whole time."

Touma was silent for a while. He was remembering what happened during those years, mixing the old memories with the new ones and trying to understand better what he was feeling. With a sigh he relaxed again laying down and looking up at his former enemy with a smile on his face "You know what?... I don't care about the past, what I've felt is enough… thank you aniki."

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding Naaza found himself barking a laugh and shaking his head "No need to thank me otouto. It was mutual. You gave something to us the same as we gave things at you."

"Still… you saved me when you could have let me…" he frowned then "Where are the others? That is still something I can't remember"

Shaking his head the healer rise on his feet and walked over a table placed beside the bed where he has put his herbs and healing venoms. "We don't know for sure. Until some days ago we still haven't figured out how to reawaken your memories… but have not fear, we will find them."

Touma made a face seeing the poultice Naaza was making he was that soon that disgusting brew would be offered to him to drink. Already feeling the distasteful aroma of the medicament he was about to slip out of bed to try and run away but the others masho came into the room.

"Don't even think about it young man…" Shuten walked over and looked down at the now innocent looking archer. "And do not look at me like that, you won't fool anyone… or maybe Anubis but for sure not me." He tried to keep a straight face but the loud growl from the scarred man made him smiling mischievously.

Rajura simply shook his head and took his seat beside Touma on the bed. He was still favouring his left side as his injures were still healing, something that didn't escape the boy's notice.

"You are still healing aniki... what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine Touma, it's you the one that is still ailing... how are you feeling?"

Touma looked down at his own hand trying to understand how he was feeling, he felt numb and weak but whole. He looked up again with a thin smile "I've been in worse condition before, so I think I'm ok."

Shuten smiled returning to the bed with Anubis in tow "We are glad you are better, and once you'll feel like it we will try and go search for the others."

The others, Touma sighed remembering his long time friends. How he missed them, in a whole second he remember all the memories he has gained with those friends, bad memories, good memories, happy ones. He remember the laughter he had with them, the feeling of completeness with them and also the feeling of love and protection.

He could see them all, his friends. One face after the other his memories were catching up on him, telling him stories of their past together. Whispering jokes made by one of them, playful games made toward each other. He remember them all, all of them, and he smiled.

He remember also the phrases said with anger, something never thoughts maybe but that hurt the same. He remember what they were talking about the last day they meet. He remember talking with one of them, smile at him and say something... he didn't remember what or who but he felt it was important.

Frowning he looked up at his former enemies and now new brothers. "I want to find them, I can feel they are in danger only... there is still something missing inside my head."

Rajura nodded "It's true. I've tried to unblock your mind using my powers. Nothing I've done so far has helped. I don't know if you are the one blocking them, but there are corner of your memory that are almost sealed up. Impossible for me to break them or for you to remember."

"Who do you think made them?" Anubis sat over the bed stroking almost absent mindedly Touma's hair.

"I don't know but for sure is someone with great powers, mind powers." the white haired masho sighed in defeat "I've never ever met someone as stronger as this one."

"Could it be that Suzunagi girl?" Naaza was now by the bed offering Touma the cup to drink.

Touma frowned and took obediently the medicament drinking it slowly "You knew Suzunagi?"

Shuten sighed "Touma... don't forget we are from different generation than you. We were born so far in the past, somewhen your great great grandfather wasn't even born."

That made the younger man snort and shook his head "I don't care at the moment... but I met Suzunagi, or at least her spirit. She was..." he hissed in pain and had to hold his head upright with his hand. "Damn..."

Naaza was back at his side in a instant touching gently the back of his to try and calm down his pain with his power, while Rajura was gently stroking his temples to stop his mind from struggling further all the while speaking softly to him "There is no need to rush Touma, you just woke up from a very bad experience. Give your mind time."

"I..." the youngest struggled to free himself from their hands "...I can't let it rest aniki. I know that time is not with us. I don't know who or why... but something is catching up on us and the others guys are in danger that much I can say."

Sighing Shuten stood up "Alright then... if we don't have time then we will hurry. Guys, lets go prepare, tomorrow we will go hunt some samurai." he grinned and winked down at Touma "You... get some rest you will need it."

Smiling the blue haired archer watched them slip out of his room one after the other. He knew they will return once he has fallen asleep one by one to check on him, he didn't care, he was glad of it.

* * *

Kayura stood in front of the temple watching as the five men rode out of the main gates. A loud murmur rise from the crowd assembled in the main square to wave them good luck. The people weren't happy that all of their protector were riding out, leaving their town completely at the mercy of their enemies. Some were saying that they were running away, others were saying that they were going to fight a battle lost from the start and that they will never return.

Panic was starting to lace the hearts of the city population.

Sighing the priestess walked forward making sure to catch the eyes of the people and began to speak.

"They are not abandoning us. They are riding out because they must, in order to came back stronger to face the enemy we are going to fight in the next years to came. A dark powerful lord is growing not so far from here... that is right. We all know that someone stronger as Arago is here for us. But do not fear, the samurai trooper all nine of them will return and together they will save us. For the time being do not have fear for the enemy is not as stronger as he would be, and I can still protect you all with my own power."

The murmur from before started anew and Kayura smiled hearing soft praises and saw small smile begin to form in their faces. I hope, she prayed to herself, that I've not fooled them for nothing. With a forced smile she waved at the people there and made her way back to the temple. She had a lot to do, and reorganizing the defence of the city was what she was going to start with.

* * *

Riding was not one of the best skill Touma's possess, in fact he was lacking the form and technique of his brothers as they keep trotting toward an unknow destination. He keep losing the pace and end up bouncing hard his rear against the saddle. He was sure that coming evening he would feel his backside hurting like hell if not breaking.

Moaning for the tenth time Touma sighed annoyed hearing the small coughs from the others that were hiding their amusement at his discomfort. Growling he made a face and tried to straight himself up kicking his horse to a faster pace to show his brothers what he was capable of.

"Don't go too far Touma..." grinned Shuten shacking amused his head before nodding to Anubis to follow him.

Smiling the master of darkness kicked his horse forward to catch up with their younger friend "You are training too hard Touma. Riding is not like reading a book...if you catch my meaning." he grinned seeing the annoyed expression on the other face "No joking Touma. Just forget the technique and feel your horse. That's all that you have to do."

"But..."

"No buts, just do what I tell you. Close your eyes..."

"What?!"

"Do it...close your eyes and feel the horse under you. Touch him with your hands, feel his neck and his shoulders moving..."

Touma looked at him like he was crazy, Anubis was telling him to close his eyes and let the damned beast have full control of everything in the middle of nowhere. It was just plain crazy.

"Have you already forgotten your trust in me Tou-chan?"

Again Touma looked over to him but this time instead of thinking how crazy what he was saying felt he saw his aniki ready to catch him when he fell, teaching him how to fire with his bow, how to fight, how to protect himself. Then all doubt vanished and he smiled. "I trust you aniki."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and do what he was told, stroking the strong neck under him and feeling the muscles move with every step the horse was taking. Instead of thinking what moves he should do in order to ride, Touma found himself moving with the horse, timely he would rise and fall, and the wind began to flew around him. It was a strange sensation, almost it felt like coming home.

Opening his eyes he saw Anubis beside him, ready to take the rain should anything happen and smiling at him. "See Touma..it wasn't so hard."

Nodding he agreed "It is not difficult, you are right. Thank you Anubis."

Smiling to himself the wolf master nodded to Touma and turned back to look out for the others three arrival. "We should probably wait for them, it's not wise to move on our own in this part of the reign."

"Why?"

"Because not all the reign is glad that Arago was defeated, and this place where we are currently is one of the place where the rebels are concentrating."

A frown appear on Touma's forehead "But you told me many time that the people and spirits alike were suffering from what Arago was doing. How then, could be someone unhappy about his demise?"

Anubis scratched the back of his neck and sighed "Well... for example we weren't in a bad situation when we were under Arago's orders. We had slaves, maids, and men at our orders. So you see... we had power."

Touma's mind was racing, thinking back at the time when first he had met his now new friends. It was true they didn't seem to be suffering following Arago's orders. Still, his mind was as naïve as when he was young, so like three days prior and many things were still confused inside his head.

"Touma... don't try to hard to understand or remember. Rajura told you to slow down or you will end up hurting like you did yesterday."

Nodding the blue haired archer sighed "You are right...still is so hard to... to miss the meaning of things."

"It's nothing too complicate otouto, power and money gives people the needed push to forget about others suffering." he sighed "We are not very proud of what we did before, but now we see our mistakes and will never again redo them."

"I know you will not." with a smiled Touma began to wave happily at the three other men that finally came into view then frowned at his own action "I gather that my still childish behaviour would still came out from time to time..."

Laughing Anubis ruffled his hair "And that is good Tou-chan, it's really good. You keep reminding us what we are fighting for."

"What do you mean?" with a frown Touma looked back at him.

"Before we would fight because our leader and commander would order us to do so. Then Arago came and we end up fighting because we would keep our status and power. Now we fight for a different thing."

Curiously Touma lean forward toward him "...yes?" he frowned when the other refused to speak further "Oh came on Anubis... why are you fighting now?"

Laughing the older warrior shook his head "I won't tell you that Touma, you will find out for yourself." he grinned and let Rajura slap the back of his head playfully because they ran too far without waiting for them.

"Gomen, gomen Jura... but still I would have protect him... don't worry."

The white haired man sighed resuming his place beside Touma but not before muttering to himself loud enough for Anubis to hear "And who would have protect you... you fool."

Normally the darkness masho would have been resentful of those words but now he knew why Rajura told them. They were concerned for the two of them, because if something had happened their family would have suffered the same. Because they were family, all of them, and if one of them was hurt, the others would suffer the same.

Laughing at himself he turned his horse and galloped behind the others catching up on them and together they resume their road toward their destination: The suiko's clan village.

TBC…

* * *

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.


	4. From five to six and something more

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

- 4 -

**From five to six...and something more**

* * *

The Village formerly know as Suiko Clan Home town was a place full of fishermen, all smiling people with their rounded faces and gentle eyes.

Touma watched them while passing by and thought that their smiles were similar to Shin's and if his friend was suppose to be hidden somewhere that village was a good place where to start searching.

People were still clothed with robes and kimonos. It was strange for the younger man of the five horsemen grasp the fact that those people were not of his time but from many centuries ago.

Sighing he turned back with his head toward his friends, comparing them with his actual companion. They were still in five, and mashos and troopers had many trait in common. For example Rajura and Shuu were very protective of their friends. Touma and Shuu grow up together from primary school to the start of the war, and Shuu had always protected his younger friend from all the bullies they have meet jealous of Touma's mind.

Being with Shuu was for Touma like being covered by a large blanket of security. Build in a thought way Shuu was the natural protector, the stony shoulder were to cry and the safe arm where to fall asleep when the time got rough at home. And now Rajura was doing the same thing. At night when the nightmares began Touma would find the white haired man seated apparently without motivation beside him, then strong arms would slowly embrace him into a strong hug and a strong chest would be pressed against his back, his mind would slowly find barriers erected around it preventing bad memories from hurting too much and ruin his needed rest.

Like the similarity between Shuu and Rajura so there was Naaza so much like Shin. The peacer of the group. Always giving a wise advice, always trying to keep everyone safe. The pillar of the masho, the centre of everything. Touma smiled remembering the times Shine has nursed him back to health the same way Naaza was still doing preventing his body from hurting like hell with the still growing motion.

And Shuten and Ryo being born leader were mostly the same, both so strong always ready to act, always leading the others, never once stopping to think about what they were doing if it means saving their friends. Their hearts were so pure and fearless than you had to follow them without a doubt. Always ready to listen, always ready to catch up with your problem, and mostly always able to bring out the best part in you.

Touma smiled turning his eyes a little to watch Anubis from the corner of his eyes. Same as Seiji, the real samurai. Aloof maybe, but also deep and mature, people would confuse their need to silence with lack of social attitude. They were both peaceful, they both would listen for our giving comfort to the others.

Closing for a fraction of seconds his eyes Touma could see those deep violet eyes that held so much passion in them.

"Touma!"

With a start he realized that the others were looking at him awaiting an answer for a question he didn't even hear. Blushing softly he smiled and coughed twice to clear his throat and cover his embarrassment.

"Err... can you repeat it? I was ... uh... a little... ehm..." he tried to hide his blush by turning around to watch the lake they were passing.

"You were away with your mind. How many times must I have to tell you to keep focused, especially when we are not at home!" Anubis growled beside him but Touma knew he meant well.

Smiling shyly he tried to explain himself but stop even before opening his mouth.

It was then that he saw it.

A lone boat was making his way to the small deck across the road. It wasn't the boat that made Touma stop abruptly his horse, it was the lone fisherman that was stepping down from it. Brown hair and green eyes, a large warm smile plastered over his face as he was greeted by someone Touma couldn't see.

Shaking his head he tried to focus better the man he saw, he couldn't mistake him he would not mistake it. His armour began to resound exactly like it did in the past, five years prior. Tenku was feeling another armour, and he was sure the masho alike were feeling it. Tenku was overjoyed because it has found another part of himself, Tenku was feeling Suiko.

Making his horse turn around Touma pushed it to a small gallop. His face was split into a large smile as he approached the man on the deck.

"Shin!!" he called aloud waving his hands already figuring what his friend would do "Shin! It's me! Touma!" he was sliding down the horse even before it has stopped completely. He ran toward him with his arms spread ready to hug him.

Nothing would have prepared him for what happened then.

* * *

Shin jumped down from the boat, the lake has been merciful of him as he has fished a lot. He was sure he was going to sell well everything.

"Welcome back otou-san!" a warm voice called behind him and he already know who it was. Turning around he laughed as a pair of arms snatched around his waist.

"Syusuke!" he grinned picking up the small boy from the ground and hugging him to his chest. The child was four year old, a splitting image of Shin, brown hair, blue eyes and the same smile. It was impossible not to see the resemblance and understand what relation they had.

"Did you bring me something dad?"

Grinning the bearer of Suiko fished into his sack and looked at his son with love "Have you been good with your mom? Did you listen to her?"

Huffing the boy crossed his arms a pout already forming over his face "Daddy!"

Shin laughed more and kissed his son on the forehead giving him the small piece of crystal he has found during his fish. "I know, I know you are always a good boy."

It was then that he heard the sound of hooves approaching fast. "Shin!" he frowned as the voice felt very familiar to him. Turning around he saw a blue haired rider galloping toward him. "Shin. It's me! It's Touma!"

Touma.

That name from his past, Touma. Tenku no Touma. Frowning even more for it was impossible for Touma to be there. All of his friends were dead. He knew it to be true for he saw them fall pray of Suzunagi spell, or was it someone else?

The rider jumped down from the horse running toward him with his arms open almost like he wanted to hug him. Quickly he put his son back down pushing him behind his back and forming a powerful barrier in front of both of them.

"Who are you?"

Touma's eyes became larger than normal "S..Shin? Are you joking? Don't you remember me?"

"I remember Touma, but my friend died five years ago. You won't fool me." Shin eyes glowed of a bright light blue colour and the water behind him began to rise up. It was almost like the lake was moving at his will.

"Shin! Calm down... I'm Touma. I don't want to fool you... please... please trust me!" almost pleading Touma didn't have the time to dodge the first attack made by his long lost friend. He would have been hit full in the chest if not for Rajura who jumped down from his horse and took him down rolling on the floor with him.

"Are you alright little one?" concern was evident in his voice as he pushed himself up to look at Touma. "Be more careful, you don't know what has happened to him during the past five years, exactly like he doesn't know about you."

Touma nodded a little shakily and pushed himself up, glad for the hand offered to him. "Shin, it's me Touma. Five years ago we have been split apart, that's true. But we are not dead."

The other masho were now beside them and they were all watching Shin. Their presence was not helping much convincing Shin that they were there to trick him.

"Suiko no Shin calm down for a moment and listen to us.." Shuten took a step forward but Shin's powers pushed him back by sending an attack directly toward his mind. Cruching down with his head between his hands Shuten moaned in pain.

Rajura took a defensive stance before them all blocking all the mental attack the young samurai was sending them. They had believed that finding the lost samurai was going to be difficult, they were wrong. Finding them was easy, apparently it was convincing them the hard part.

Again Shin was ready to strike, the water was rising again as he was fighting also to protect his young son. The masho and Touma were ready to receive the new wave of power, ready to dodge, to jump or to fight back. Everything seems to be frozen as the seconds passed slowly and the powers were rising.

That's when another presence entered the scene. "Shin..." a female voice came into focus inside Shin's head.

Snapping his powers down Shin turned toward the voice, a young woman was standing there, her long dark hair flapping with the wind, unsteady were her steps as she carried a small burden in her arms. "Ayame! What are you doing out of bed?" picking up the now crying child Shin rushed her side.

"I'm not made of glass my husband." smiling softly she stroke his cheek "Why are you fighting?"

Touma watched in wonder as his friend bend down kissing lovely her cheek, husband he was called so that could be his friend wife. Shin didn't seem to have passed the same thing he has done. He hadn't lost his body, nor has he became child-like again. Shin has been left whole and his age was showing.

A fine man in his twenty or something more was standing there, a married man apparently, with two child. Touma was studying the scene with growing emotions. His friend, one of his family has been married without him knowing.

Something akin to pain was starting to form in the back of his mind. A gentle sqeeze on his shoulder make him smile as Naaza was there at his side slowly blocking the new painful seizure.

Shin turned back toward them regarding them carefully until his eyes came to rest over his long time friend. "Aya, that one has the body of Tenku no Touma, my long lost friend. They are tricking me."

Ayame voice was soft and gentle, and she laughed softly placing her hand over his shoulder "Shin dear... are you sure it is impossible for your friend to be really here? He seems like a good person to me."

"Don't be fooled my love, you know how dangerous Arago is."

"You are right Suiko no Shin." this time was Anubis speaking. Having felt the pain coming from Touma the dark warrior could stand still anymore "Arago is dangerous and his tricks are perilous. But are you really sure this is a trick? Don't you feel in your body, in your soul and heart that he is really Touma?"

"How can I trust you masho? You whose side in the past was against me and my friends." Shin's voice was once again becoming stiff and angry.

Naaza step forward then "You can't trust us... or you can do it but we can't show you proof that what we are saying is true." he turned to look at his younger brother that was silent trying to keep his still childish heart from hurting so much by his friend's rejection.

Shin was about to speak when Rajura took his turn to speak "In the past we have fought against each other, that is true Shin. But in the end we took your side and fought alongside you and your friends. Have you forget it already?"

"I have forgotten anything, my mind is full of those memories. As well as those regarding that fateful day, the one when my friends were torn from me... the one when I saw their eyes close and knew they were lost to me forever."

"I was lost to everyone forever as well..." this time it was Shuten speaking "I was dead long before your friends Suiko no Shin. Don't you remember it as well? And here I am. I don't know how, or why. I only know that something bring me back, and just in time to save your friend here." he turned to smile gently at Touma and moving gently to push him forward. "Tell him Tou.,. Tell him what happened to you."

Touma took a step forward and took several deep breath. But before he could say a single word the baby in Ayame's arms began to cry.

She smiled at them all and began to rock the baby "I'm sorry... she must be hungry. Why don't you came home with us. You can talk better there..."

Shin turned to her shocked "Aya! They could be enemies!"

She simply laughed "If they were enemies dear, they could have already kill us before your eyes. Came... where is your famous trust gone?" turning around she began walking toward the small village that could be seen from where they were.

Shin simply huffed as his son began to squirm in his arms to be put down and to run behind his mother. "So I take you have to came with us... but I warn you. One single move out of place and I will kill you."

The masho and Touma nodded, taking their horses and starting to follow Shin toward his home. Touma smiled to himself, how much has changed his friend, but now he was a father and a husband. How much he didn't know of him. Chasing after him he cross the distance between them and began walking beside his long time friend, leaving his horse to Anubis' care.

* * *

"I was but a child Shin... In a sense what you saw that day was true. I almost died back there... but I don't know how I am not." He couldn't wait to arrive at his house, he needed him to trust him now.

"Touma... you should be something like twenty-three years old, instead I see before me a boy of fifteen... how can you explain this?" Shin was unconsciously starting to trust him, it was stronger than him to trust people, yet he didn't want to admit it.

"I... I've been nothing but a child back then. Shuten found me one day and brought me to their village. They all rise me up."

"A child? That doesn't make sense."

"I know that doesn't make much sense. But... but I have a theory about this." he stopped when Shin stopped walking as well. Then frowned as his friend began to laugh aloud "...a..are you alright?"

Shin's laughter double before he finally launched himself at his friend and hugged him forcefully "Gods Tou... it's really you then!" he keep laughing and embracing his friend his power radiating the love he felt for him. "I missed you so much. I believed you were dead even if my heart keep trying to tell me otherwise."

"S..Shin I don't understand..." Touma blinked confused before embracing him back, he didn't know how Shin started to believe him but he didn't care as long as his friend was back again with him and believing him.

"It's simple Touma... you have a theory." he laughed again pushing him back to look at him in the eyes "Gods... you are exactly like the first time we met." he giggled then "A theory... you have been made a child again and yet you have a theory..."

Still not understanding Touma tried to speak again but a child cry stopped their joyous reunion.

"DADDY!!"

Shin's heart skipped a beat and the colour drained from his face "Shuusuke!" calling fort his armour he began to race back toward his house. Touma and the others quickly following him.

Inside the archer's mind a lot of thoughts were forming, a lots of planning and worrying. He didn't know what happened to make the boy cry like that, but even though he didn't know the child he felt somewhat responsible for him.

Behind them the masho were having similar thoughts for different reason as guilt was mixing with their emotions. Whatever was happening to that village they would protect Suiko's family, they have to to pay him back everything he has done to them, having been the first to forgive them.

Shin was the first to arrive, the urgency in his son's voice enough to give his body the strengths to run like the wind. Touma was soon beside him again, breathing heavily for the run.

Before them Ayame was down on the floor, her arms protectively around her children with a larg bleeding gash over her back, Shuusuke was crying softly calling for his father and in front of them a lone large demon threatening them.

Growling deeply Shin lunched himself forward crouching to be beside his family "Aya... my love, you are hurt!" he inspected the wound with care wincing in sympathy when his wife hissed in pain.

Touma was at their side in instant, already the wind moving forming a barrier in front of them blocking all the attack from the demon.

It was a fire demon, long dark flames were produced by his body, hot air was all around him. His long black teeth were uncovered in a snarl as the large tiger-like demon advanced toward them.

Soon the monster was surrounded. Darkness came from Anubis trying to block him inside a dangerous circle of power. Rajura' and Shuten's weapons coming from everywhere effectively blocking it's body while Naaza's venom began flowing toward it, hitting him and making it roar in pain and anger.

Seeing as Shin has his family under control Touma joyined the battle, his arrows began flying from everywhere toward the demon, his wind cutting and hitting every part of the flame-tiger that was uncovered by the chain of Shuten.

But their powers alone were not effective. "Demons like that one are almost invincible..." started to explain Rajura "They have only one weak point, and that is a power of equal potency but different intensity."

"What does it means?" now Shin was at their side too, having brought his family into the safety of their house he had run out to help his friends to fight

"It means Shin, that only your power can defeat him. If that is a fire demon, then only water can defeat it completely." Touma smiled at his friend trying to reassure him that his family was truly safe "You do know how to use your power, you show us back at the deck."

Nodding the bearer of Suiko concentrate enough, his long Yari glowing fiercely of a light blue shine. The wave that hit the demon enough to destroy the whole village but under a perfect control that prevent its power to demage anything.

The wind of Tenku joined the wave and together the two powers prevent any flame from escaping and hurting anyone. Together the two powers formed a single light, and while darkness descended over the village, everyone knew that something of great importance has taken place before the house of Shin the fisherman.

Smiling at each other the two friends clasped hands together before the eyes of the others villagers. Already murmur of wonder were spreading around the houses and people that were standing around the square.

A lot of explanation needed to be done, but the moment should wait. The important was that Suiko and Tenky were together along with Doku, Oni, Yami and Gen. Three more armour were missing, but they knew that they could find them.

Soon they could face the new threat posed once again by Arago. Soon they would be together once again, the nine bearer of the mistical armours. Soon... but not now.

Even though that three armours were still missing and that they didn't know where to start searching they were certain of something. That from now on they had another friend on their side.

And from now on they were six instead of five.

* * *

TBC…

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.


	5. New men, new bonds

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

**Note3**: I know this chapter is short but I needed to explain a few things. So here we are. I use the opportunity to thank those that have commented this story so far. Thank you so much, your suggestion and compliment have been helping me greatly.

* * *

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

- 5 -

**New men, new bonds**

* * *

Shin's house was pretty much like the other houses of the village. Poor and simple it was built in the far east side of the village just outside its main border.

It was a small house, four room in total. One main bedroom where now Ayame, Shin's wife, was resting, and one smaller where Shin himself was tucking his children in for the night.

The remaining room were the main room with a small piece of forniture where they keep the leftover and plates, the table and a large fireplace.

The building was just in front of a smaller lake, different from the one where they all met. The first one was a salty lake, the water was from the larger yellow see that was also running into the capital where Arago was in the past and most probably still was there with his army.

Shuten and Anubis were analysing a map spread over the small table, their back were bend and their head pressed closer so that their whispers couldn't be heard by the others occupant of the room.

Touma and Rajura were just looking around, checking books and trying to figure out how Shin has survived those past years alone and in a different country and world.

"We should head east..." Anubis was pointing toward the forest drawn on the map "The Korin village should be easy to reach and its suited in a friendly territory."

Shuten shook his head "Exactly because its in a friendly territory we should head first were we should probably be of some use."

"But finding Korin no Seiji seems a priority to me. Don't you remember his dreams?"

"Abubis... I know you love Touma dearly for I love him the same way. He is important to us, but we shouldn't focus solely to his happiness."

Frowning the dark warrior looked hard at his friend "He needs it and you know as well as me that I'm right."

"We are talking about the safety of us all, of our world. Korin can wait."

"Touma can't!"

Shuten sighed and lain back on his chair watching his friend while shaking his head "You are too soft for your own good Nu."

Growling the swordsman straighten his back "I am not. Don't forget I am a warrior just like you."

"I wasn't insulting you. I was just stating that you are softer than you look toward those that you love. What you request is what I would like to do for..." he nodded toward Touma for fear he would hear his name and start questioning. "But we should not forget why we need them all."

"I know... I know it's just..." growling the winter samurai stood up and walked over the single window of the house. "I just wish we could be in a different time..."

Touma looked up hearing those words and smiled approaching his brother "We can't choose the time that was given us. But we can choose what to do during it." he grinned then "You told me those exact words each time you were going to fight and leave me behind."

Anubis smiled and ruffled the younger archer's hair "You are too wise for your own good Tou. Why don't you rest some? It's late."

Huffing the archer took a step back and growled "Even if I've a body of a teenager I am a man like the rest of you..." he frowned more and pouted when Anubis smirked at him. "Well... maybe I'm younger of you but still..." he couldn't stop the yawn escaping his lips and the resulting blush for having been discovered.

"Go get some sleep youngling, we would wake you up in a couple of hours." Shuten smiled at him and returned to his map exploring in his mind the prospectives of what to do next.

Naaza silently slipped into the room after having been all this time into Shin's wife room trying to heal the girl. With a sigh he went to sit beside Shuten on the table and leaned backward on the chair relaxing his legs.

Shuten frowned watching carefully his face but say nothing, knowing that whatever was bothering the summer warrior would be said and know in due time. Naaza wasn't a fool he knew what and when reveal things. If he wanted to keep a secret for them all then it was for sure with a good motivation. Sighing the leader of the masho resume his studying of the map.

"So... where are we heading next?" Rajura approached the two having seen the same thing Shuten saw on Naaza face but likewise knowing he had to wait to know.

"I still don't know." with a sigh Shuten pushed away from himself the map "We have in front of us a choice to make." he pointed three cross draw by himself on the map. "Those are the old villages that bear the armour. Kourin and Kongo are both into peaceful places. Rekka is under the power of Arago's minions." looking up he frowned seeing Shin into the room beside the table. He didn't heard the boy return from the other room and he wasn't sure if it was alright to speak with him of this.

"So it seems to me that Rekka should be the last one to save." Naaza sighed leaning forward and pointing to the village "I know we must try and save them all, but it should be better to have all our strengths intact, and that means to be the most we could."

"So it seems..." with a sigh Shuten nodded to his friend's wisdom "I think Kongo is the next one then, since our route from here would be more easier if we head west." he pointed there "Suiko's village is in the North, Kongo is west, Korin is east and Tenku is south. Rekka is precisely in the centre of the capital. I hope the other samurai are still into their villages."

"You mean that my friends are still alive?"the sudden voice make the former masho jump out of their skin and growl darkly as they watched the water warrior sat across Shuten and fixed his eyes on him. "That is why you are here? You knew I was here and you went in search of me?"

Anubis sighed returning from the corner where he left Touma asleep "I think it's high time we tell you of the past few years into our perspective."

Nodding Shuten motioned for Rajura to start speaking, being the white haired man the most diplomat and the best storyteller of them all it seems logical to made him speak.

"I must confess you Shin that we don't know everything from the start to the end. We still miss many things. But what we know has his begin five years ago, almost six years ago." he concentrate slowly and create a small bubble of energy in front of him, he showed Shin their city and its surrounding. "This is the place were we live, Kayura's temple is this building on top of the hill, the walls surrounding our city at that time were mostly a precaution not a necessity.

"At that time we were only three, Shuten was still dead to us. It was then that something happened. To Touma it must have been the time when Suzunagi appear the first time. She must have broken a seal or something like that that was keeping Arago at bay and the dark forces trapped wherever they were.

"So while you five got split, because that's what happened no one of you died, we recovered one of us, Shuten was restored to us. Naaza found him walking a little lost during one of his patrol. He brought him back and six month later Anubis brought back your friend Touma."

Shaking slowly his head Anubis reviewed back that day, those small arms wrapping trustingly around his neck and the small body pressed against his chest. He smiled and turned to watch the now sleeping archer on the pallet behind him.

Shin's eyes narrow as he regarded his friend as well "Why is he so young?"

"We don't know, we don't even know why you keep your memories." Naaza mumbled softly "We found him in a five years body. He grow up normally for the next five years, then during a battle in which we were losing he used his hidden power to protect us and his body grow up to this age."

Shin remain silent for a little while shifting his gaze from one to the others into the room. Then sighed "So you really don't know what is happening here?"

Shuten frowned there "...we don't know Shin... but you seems to know something."

Shin smirked "Five years are a long way to understand things Shuten, it seems to me that you are very perceptive. More than I remember you to be."

"And it seems to me that your gentle mood has been erased by those five years Suiko no Shin." Naaza said looking directly at him in the eyes "Is it becoming a jerk the price to be a good father?"

Shin's eyes narrow and he stood up angrily "How dare you..."

"Shin." Touma's voice broke the argument and Naaza hearing his tone resume his seat that he has previously abandoned when Shin has stood. "...what are you doing? Why are you so angry?"

Their eyes met and a flow of emotions passed between the two long time friends. Many emotion Touma saw clearly in the light-blue eyes of his friend, many doubt and questions Shin saw into the indigo blue of the younger archer.

Sighing he sat down again "I'm sorry for my reaction, but..." he looked up at Naaza then "but being a father has put my word upside-down. And yes...I'm more fierce than I was before, but it's only because...because I can't live without them. And..."

"And I mustn't be the first to have realized what they are." Naaza sighed shaking sadly his head "She is a demon, right?"

Everyone was watching the two with confused eyes. But only Touma had the grace to ask what was in everyone mind "...I think I'm lost here...who's a demon?"

Shin sighed "Five years ago I was...well let's say I find myself here without knowing how and why. The people in the village took me in, help me and give me a place where to stay and live. They taught me how to work, to fish and to do many things. To live again somehow. When I first thought you were gone forever, Touma, I... I wasn't so willing to live still. It was difficult for me."

Naaza placed his hand over the water warrior in a comforting gesture. Shin smiled at him and resumed his tale.

"I knew all along that some dark forces were beginning to form again into the capital, but I didn't care. It was not my fight anymore. Yet I needed to protect those that until that moment were so gentle to me. It was then that I met Ayame." he turned to smile at the closed door of his bedroom. "Like the fire-demon we met before she is a water-demon." he took a deep breath "We fell in love, I don't care what she is, she doesn't care who I am or what I am. We loved each other at first sight. She was an outcast that's why we live here... outside the border of the village, but close enough for me to still protect them. That's why I'm so...rough."

Touma step forward to be beside his friend "They don't accept her and your children, right? Because they don't trust demon."

Shaking his head Shin stood as well "That's right. And about Shuten guessing... yes I knew all along that some dark force has been rising in the capital. We in the North of the country are safer than most, but still our people have been trading with the others villages, we have been in contact with south, east and west. They had asked for our help, yet... we couldn't afford to... to help them."

The pain in his eyes was clear to everyone. Shin has always been the altruist of the group and Touma knew how much being incapable of help those that needed it was hurting Shin. With a heavy heart he shifted his body from foot to foot, the growing process starting again and his pain returning full force. But he was determined to forget about it for the moment and concentrate solely to his friend.

"Naaza...I think you should give Touma something for the pain." Shin's statement startled the archer and not only him. He sighed with a smile upon his face "...I forgot to tell you that like Touma's my power has been increased." he touched the side of his head "He use the wind to move things almost like telekinesis. I on the other hand can't communicate while being under water... so I can read and speak into the mind of those close to me."

Rajura frowned and silently fixed his gaze into the spear-man. "_So you can communicate like this... like me..."_ The mental message startled at first Shin, having not been prepared by the sudden intrusion of the other samurai.

He almost grinned in happiness "You... you can use the same power as well!" he said almost triumphal "You can teach me how to close it off, can't you?"

The three other former masho shifted into their chair uncomfortable while Rajura simply chuckled. "So you have been eavesdropping the whole time Suiko no Shin...that's not very polite on your part."

Shin blushed and Touma looked confused from one to the others of his brothers "Care to explain to me as well?"

Anubis snorted "Nothing much Tou... your friend here was just listening to all of our thoughts the whole time since we came here."

"The whol..." Touma's eyes became larger and he blushed even more than before "I... I think I better resume my sleep for now." A flash of blond hair and violet eyes came into his mind and he pushed that thoughts forcefully outside his mind "...I better go I am very tired."

Shin's guilty face double as he watched his friend scramble away and curl up into a corner "I didn't mean to listen... I swore I just don't know how to turn it off..." he turned pleading eyes toward Rajura "Please... I know I've not been a gentle host but... but please can you help me."

The white haired man had to force the laugh away from his face, Shin was so guilt stricken that it would have hurt him. With a gentleness found five years before while looking and protecting Touma, the autumn warrior stood up and with care brushed away the hair from Shin's forehead.

Something clicked into his mind and Shin could feel the thoughts of the people surrounding him blocked away from his mental hear. "How..." he turned bright eyes toward Rajura "...please explain to me!"

"All in due time Shin. Touma is right, it is late. We all must sleep." Rajura looked at the others glad they too understood his meaning "Tomorrow I will start teaching you how to control your power, for now I have create barriers around your mind. Go to your lady now... tomorrow will soon arrive."

And so it was that the lot of them went to sleep, each one with their thoughts in mind, everyone with a lone goal into their hearts. The darkness that was falling their world was spreading quickly, they needed three more samurai to be able to stop that.

They all know that soon they would need to fight again, but this time the lot of them felt stronger than before, the bond shared has been shattered but new ones have been forming and they seemed stronger and more impossible to break.

* * *

TBC…

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.


	6. What tomorrow may bring

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

**Note3:**mind speaking or reading would be showed by italic words es: _"talk talk talk" _

* * *

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

- 6 -

**What tomorrow may bring**

* * *

Riding double Shin and Touma were sharing a private conversation, one that the masho couldn't hear. It was a bond reforging between the two friends and the older men respected their privacy.

Touma was slowly ending his tale of the last five years, he had explained his new bond with their former enemies and what he knew so far of their new challenge. Shin for his part has keep silent, simply enjoying the feeling of his friend close and listening to his tale and feeling his love for the men around them.

It was good for Shin to hear Touma speak like that, it was like his friend has found his long lost family, something he has never had. A real family with people who loved him.

"And what about you Shin?"

Smiling softly Shin turned his head back to watch the silhouette of the village still in sight, his family and all of the villagers has been there to wave at him and wish him good luck.

"I've meet with Ayame just after your disappearance. Like Naaza told you she is a demon, a water-demon to be precise." he smiled ruefully remembering their encounter.

"It was night, and I was drunk." he smirked feeling his friend tense up behind him "Yes... me mister never cross the line was drunk. I've thought to have lost all of my best friends. You were all death for me Tou..." he shook his head trying to repress the hurt he has felt during that time.

"She came to me, beautiful as only the water could be, dangerous and strong... she wanted to kill me."

"WHAT??" Touma almost jumped down of the horse "And still you have married her??"

"I certainly did... she is the love of my life. And if you shut that trap that you call mouth I will tell you what happened after that." he grinned hearing the frustrated sigh from his friend. "As I was saying she wanted to kill me, she wasn't sent to me from the enemy. Water-demons are mostly pacific they just want to be left alone... and I just came upon her and disturbed her."

"Wait... they are demons yet they don't want to hurt or bother people?"

"Exactly... those demons, or gods as the villagers call them, want only to live in the lake and keep quiet. They rarely show themselves and I just came upon one of them, She is young for her race, she is just one or two century old."

"Wait...wait..." Touma frowned "You came upon her here? So that means that you were sent here as well... like the rest of us?"

"No...It's... well it's difficult Tou." he sighed again this time not keeping the pain from his voice "I believed you all death and our world has nothing for me anymore. So I've just crossed the line and tried to commit suicide. I don't know what happened after I lost consciousness I only know that I woke up here in a deposit for the most alcoholic liquor they have here."

"Uhm... alright, so you find yourself here... you drank the liquor away and found her... please keep going."

Shin grinned "We fought each other but like Shuten said against those demons only the opposite element could make the difference and we end up in a draw. Neither winning or losing we decided to call it a night, or maybe she did mostly because I could barely keep myself upright." he smiled there "She stopped fighting, her long bow dancing in front of me, and she laughed seeing me completely helpless. That is why she decided to help me."

Shin's voice had taken a different tone and Touma noticed it instantly, so he lean back against his friend's chest to better listen to it. He grinned more when he could hear the beating sound of Shin's heart and together with their bond he could clearly feel the love his friend felt for his wife.

Wrapping his arms more securely around his friend's body Shin continued his tale "She nursed me back to health, gave me things to do and always a choice: Help me do this... and if you want at the end of the day I can help you get rid of your life and join your friends..." he laughed feeling Touma tense again. "She later told me that has never intended in helping me in doing that. But... everytime I finished the work she assigned to me she would look me in the eyes and I would find myself falling even more, it was during one of those days that I understood that I would never try suicide again for she was starting to became my life."

"You love her so much..."

"Yes. She is what I was searching for, she was my missing soul." he squeezed his friend a little "But that doesn't mean I wasn't sad or in pain for your loss Tou, I missed everybody everyday."

"I know..." sighing Touma turned his head slightly to his side to watch his friend "I've felt your absence night and day. It was like a part of me was missing..."

"...your armour was calling out for ours. Your heart was not whole..." he smiled "Yes. I felt the same."

Touma smiled and turned back forward. "So... how is it that I was a child and you were...uhm...whole?"

Shin simply laughed and shook his head then he said aloud so that the masho could hear him as well. "Any guess as to what is this new evil we are facing?"

Shuten slowed his horse and came to ride beside the two looking curiously to the bearer of Suiko. "Why do you ask?"

Shin frowned "What? You have lived here the whole time...I am just puzzled as to know who we are facing now..."

Naaza slowed down as well "Because we are not excluding Arago from the options... why are you so sure it's not him?"

Shin frowned "Arago? We... we fought Arago many years ago, we defeated him and I'm sure as hell that he is gone forever. Why aren't you?"

Sighing Naaza looked over to Shuten and then shook his head and then reined his horse to a halt. Soon followed by the others. "I think we should make camp for the night, Kongo's village is still far and we need to discuss some things first."

* * *

"This stew is wonderful Shin..." Rajura was eating his second portion of the warm soup prepared by the fisherman.

Smiling the brow haired man sat down beside Touma who was silently eating his third round of stew. "I'm glad you like it. So... what are we going to discuss?"

"You are very observant Shin." Anubis remarked while placing his cup down

"He is not observant Anubis, he read your mind." Rajura smirked placing his half empty cup on his knee. "But mind reading or not Shin is right, we need to tell you something. About our realm." once he has the attention of the two younger men he began "The place where we are is closer to your world than what you think."

Touma nodded still eating his stew "I read it into your books... this place is basically like a shadow to our world, right?"

"Well...it's not properly true but it's close enough. The two world are connected" Shuten smiled seeing as Touma's plat was slowly being refilled by anonymous hands aka the other three mashos. "..since you have defeated Arago this world is without an emperor."

"And this is bad?" Shin smiled as well seeing the care and love that the other men were showing toward his friend.

"This world is... how to put it in simple world... well the emperor is the one that keep this world connected with yours." Rajura's hands came over Touma's shoulder in a gentle message. "Since that figure has been removed then we have encounter some problems."

"Weren't you here to help this world and lead it?"

"Well Shin, you see... we are not the chosen ones." Naaza answered "There is only one that can get up on the...shall call it throne."

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked sleepy

"Arago has been defeated by us... we nine the bearers of the mystical armours." Shuten spoke softly "And it's one of us that shall take his place. Now...we know that is neither one of us four so that leave you five."

Silence descended upon them as the younger men digest the news. Touma and Shin watched each other for a long moment before turning to look at the others in turn. "Why this realm needs an emperor?"

"Because the emperor has the power to command the lords, demons and spirits from this world." Anubis spoke for the first time since they stop to rest "He can stop them from invading your world, protecting the humans."

Again silence came and again was Shin who broke it "So...without an emperor our world is in danger?"

"More likely... until now nothing has happened because our world is still free..." Rajura sighed "I mean... no one has taken the throne and got the power to control our world. But this darkness, no offence..." smirking he winked to Anubis who shrugged back "it's spreading because the lords of this world are fighting and gaining power to rise above each other and took that power, the power to control both this world and yours."

Silence came over the group once again until Anubis snorted and stood up. "It's getting late, you should probably get some sleep before we start again toward Kongo's village."

Touma frowned "You won't sleep aniki?"

Gracing the younger man with one of his rare but truest smiles the warrior of darkness shook his head "I will be of better use if I keep guard now. I will sleep tomorrow on the road." Thus said and decided the others were left with the duty of resting and sleeping.

* * *

"_I want to came with you!" _

_Shin smiled and ruffled his son's hair "You can't came Shuusuke, I need you here to protect your mother and your sister, can I count on you for this?"_

_The young boy pouted and crossed his arms before his chest "You say that just to leave me behind. I'm big daddy... I can came with you and fight the bad bad people."_

_Trying to suppress his laugh Shin knelt in front of the boy and placed his hands over his shoulders "That is why I leave you here Shuusuke. If anything were to happen to me, someone that knew how to fight the bad bad people should still be left behind so they could came and defeat them."_

_Now large tears began to form in the corner of the boy's eyes "But... but I don't wanna daddy hurt!"_

"_I promise to be careful."_

"_...I don't want daddy to go..." a sob escaped his mouth._

"_Daddy have to go...but I promise to be back."_

_Small arms wrapped around his neck and a small body pressed against his "Came back soon daddy... I miss you already."_

_Laughing Shin stood up bringing his son with him into his arms "I miss you all Shuu. I'm already counting the days that would separate us."_

"_Then... why are you going daddy?"_

"_Because Daddy must go Shuusuke." Ayame's voice came from the door, soon followed by her presence with her arms full of their baby girl. "Sometime Shuu grow up people must do what they need, even if this cause them pain."_

"_This is not fair..." mumbled the boy pressing his face against' his father's shoulder "I don't want to leave daddy."_

"_Yet you must my little warrior." Shin nudged him to release his neck and kissed his forehead "I promise I will return to you and next time I will go on an adventure like this one I will bring you with me. Deal?"_

_Little Shuusuke nodded his head not happy but understanding the need for his father to go. He slipped down to the ground and went to his mother's side "But... you have to came back soon, I want to play with you."_

_Laughing Shin nodded "I will do my best to return soon." then he walked over to his wife and kissed her softly before looking down at his daughter. "Hi sleepy angel, daddy will miss you too... try to not grow up so much before I'm back." he kissed the infant's head with soft butterfly kisses and softly stroke his nose against her cheek "I will miss you sleepy angel, daddy love you so much."_

"_And she loves you too my love." Ayame's voice smiled down at him. The water demon slowly made his way to the crib where she lay down the baby. "Shuusuke can you watch over your sister for a minute? I wish to tell your father something..." she smiled seeing the boy nod and taking her husband's hand in hers she drag him outside._

_Shin was not even full out of the house when her hand came forcefully down on his cheek. "Ouch! What was that for?" stroking his cheek he looked up at her pouting._

"_So that you remember what would happen should you fail to return to me." she smiled then and moved to gently kiss his _injured_ cheek. "This is to make you remember who will be here to heal you should you need." then she moved capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their bodies close "This..." she said a little breathless "Is to never forget how much I love you... I'll miss you."_

_Shin sighed "Aya... I love you my heart. I'm slowly dying inside to know I will leave you for so long. But... but you know that I..."_

"_Shh..." placing her finger to his lips she silenced him "I know why you must go. And I'm sure you will return to me." another kiss followed her words before she step back a little "May the grace of my ancestors be with you. You are know by my people... should you need it, they will help you."_

"_Aya..." Shin had to bite his lips before continuing "I love you. I swore to you I will return."_

"_And we will be here waiting for you, demon lover." she grinned at him before turning to watch her husband companion preparing for the long journey "Go to the Kongo village first..." she said watching Shuten directly in the eyes "Even if the war is still far from that village something is happening there." she hold up her hand "I knew you would head in that direction and I've asked this morning at my people in the lake... I know nothing more of what I've told you."_

_Shin moved forward and wrapped his arm around her waist "You'll be alright without me?"_

"_I shall miss you, husband dear... but yes we will be alright." she smiled and kissed the tip of his nose "Now go..."_

Shin woke up with a start, the feeling of his wife's lips upon his a shaking reminder that he was not there with his family anymore. Shifting in his bedroll he turned to see both Naaza and Anubis awake.

They were sitting before the fire across from him. Huddled together in a private council between them. Frowning he began to rise when he caught sight of their interlaced fingers. Frowning he pried open his minds barriers only to be put back in place by the strong force of Rajura.

"_It's not polite to eavesdrop Suiko no Shin." _Rajura's stern voice came into his mind and he frowned slightly shifting again to watch the white haired man. He couldn't stop himself from smiling seeing the bearer of Gen curled up around Touma's smaller body as to protect him from the cold wind that was blowing.

"_I was just curious... I never knew them to be lovers..."_

"_They are not, they are comrades, brothers in arms and friends. We are like family and it's just natural for us to share such intimacy..."_

That last phrase made Shin frown, what Rajura was saying could possibly imply that he has to share with his friends also the love of his wife? Or even share his body with them in a plasurable way?

Rajura seems to read what was on his mind because he chuckled silently into their private mind-conversation "_I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. If we share pleasure in bed between each other that doesn't mean you have to do so as well."_

"_Then... how can you do it?"_

He felt rather than hear the sigh coming from the white haired man "_That is something that you will have to figure out by yourself. But do not pry... for it's not properly something that should concern you."_

"_So... even you great mashos have secrets..."_

Chuckling again Rajura nodded "_We have many... only time and patience could make you discover some of them..."_

Shin smiled and settled down back to sleep. So it seems that this journey was going to make him discover many things about his former enemies. He wasn't at all surprised but now he was curious about what tomorrow could bring into his life and the lives of his friends... new and old.

* * *

TBC…

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.


	7. The sliding rock is falling down

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** It's been long time since I've wrote about this anime. Well it has been long since I wrote in general. Due to my personal life and other things I've just found now the time to write down some random ideas I've been having rolling into my head. I will try to finish those stories I've been in some way abandoned but since I've changed so much during the years it may take long to rewrite them.

**Note2**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

* * *

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

-7 -

**The sliding rock is falling down**

* * *

The road was still long but Shin didn't mind too much. He was glad to be moving again and more so to have time to think and not been forced to speak with anyone. Touma was lulling on Rajura's horse too tired to keep up with the journey, his body was still weaker than before thanks to the changing and growing up thing.

It wasn't like Shin didn't want to talk with the masho, but simply he prefer to keep for himself what he was mulling inside his head. Too many things were passing into his mind, things that himself didn't know how to catalogue.

First there was the fact that his friends were still alive, and pretty much whole. Then the fact that they could possibly have changed a bit, from Touma's experience they could be infant now. That should be fun to see the great and fearless Seiji Date in diaper. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Then there was his longing toward his home. His wife and his children, how he missed them. Then the fact that he was going to fight for the kingdom he had once fought against, and it could be a possibility that he could be chosen to be their new king, emperor, chief or whatever name they would choose.

Then the masho's, the new powers, and the new feeling he was having toward them. During the past five years he has lost much of his legendary trust. He didn't know why or how but he felt difficult to trust people the way he had been done in the past.

Then another fact worried him, the time difference between earth and that place. How much time has passed since they were here. He wonder if his mother and sister were wondering where he was, if they were worried, if they had given up upon him.

"mmhm... how long till we're there?" Touma's voice broke the silence as he blinked awake into Rajura's arms.

Smiling the white haired man pointed forward "As you can see just over the cliff there is smoke."

"Let's hope it's not for a wildfire then..." grinning Touma stretched until his back bones made a sickening pop-sound. He sighed content then and turned around to take a look at the others "Did I slept much?"

"A couple of hours, nothing more. How are you feeling youngling?" Anubis moved his horse forward to ride beside Rajura's.

"Good, thanks." grinning he turned to Shin and frowned "What is it Shin? Some troubles?"

Shaking his head the Suiko's bearer forced a smile upon his face before turning back his gaze forward. So there laid the Kongo's village, Shuu could be there. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Shuu has always been his best friend, his closed one. Knowing he has married someone without even introducing her to him made him sick. He felt like a traitor. He has failed his best friends, believing them death had been a huge mistake on his part. He has given up on them without even try to find the truth.

Shaking his head he dig his heels into his horse flanks racing forward. He didn't recognize himself anymore, he just couldn't accept the fact that he has indeed failed in what he was know to be the best. Trust. He hadn't trusted his friend enough to believe impossible their deaths.

"Shin!" Touma frowned seeing his friend run ahead a little puzzled by what was doing and also worried about what could possibly been running into his head. "I gather I'm not the only one changed by those five years..." sighing he turned to watch his brothers trying to decipher what they will do now.

Shin let the horse find the pace he preferred he just wanted to be there before the others. With a light mental request he has asked Rajura not to follow soon, to let him be alone for a little.

He wasn't sure what he himself wanted to do, he just wanted to find Shuu and see with his own eyes what could have happen to his friend. He wanted to see Shuu and tell him everything.

Riding at a fast speed he didn't caught at once the difference that was welcoming him, the weather has changed drastically a warm hot wind was blowing while the ground was arid and completely lifeless. It was only when he was metres away from the first house that Shin realized something wasn't right with the village.

Carcass of death animals were abandoned almost everywhere, the large fountains were almost all empty save for one. And the people around there were all very old. Frowning he realized that no children were seen, not even young people, teens or men e women. Just old men and old women. It was disturbing.

Reining his horse he tried to get a better look at everything that was around him. He turned into the saddle and spied the approach of the others. Suddenly his longing toward Shuu was once again a second priority, now his instinct of warrior were screaming at him to be on guard 'cause danger was close.

"Something is not quite right here..." Naaza hissed next to him, having seen him frozen in the middle of the main road the green haired man has spurred his horse forward to back up his former enemy. "Where does this people came from? It wasn't like this the last time I was here."

Shin frowned "You have been here before?"

"Yes... the first days, when we have found Touma wandering around alone, we searched for you all as well." Sighing the healer slid down from the saddle and slowly began to walk toward the main square. "Came Shin, no use in standing there, let's find a place to spend the night."

The others soon caught up with them and they also dismount from their horse. "So that's what your wife was talking about..." Shuten looked around with a sigh "In Tenku's they were younger than normal...here they are older. I wonder which one of them are in fact children." he pointed to a group of old men arguing over a small hole in the ground.

"We shall see... for now let's find a place where to stay." Anubis nodded toward a old fashioned inn "And don't forget eat and drink only what we have brought with us."

Rajura looked around "Since you are going to take rooms I will go take a look around. Touma go with them, Shin, want to came with me?" he didn't wait for an answer he just began to walk leaving his horse into Tenku's bearer hands.

* * *

Shin didn't have the time to react he just followed Rajura automatically stepping in time with his pace. He was looking around with a scowl on his face. "Tell me I won't find my best friend with white hair and wrinkles everywhere."

"Wrinkles a part...what do you have against white hair?" the older man threw him an amused look and resumed looking around "I don't know how we will find him, but... there's an high probability that you will find him like that... I just... need to find the cause of all of this."

Shin was keeping his head down blushing furiously for his gaff with the white hair when he realized what the other has said "You mean there's a cause for this?"

"Sure there is. While it's easy to make a village return to childhood it's very difficult to make it grow old like this."

"Why is it so?" Shin stopped walking seating himself on a bench into the main square just in front of the still running fountain.

Sighing the other warrior took his place beside him "Well... the thing is this: this country is made by spirit as we have told you before. Those spirits made the people you see around you and they grow old only when they are ready to pass on, to became something else."

"You have lost me..." wrinkling his nose Shin turned to look the people in the square. "Those are not people but spirits?"

"Mostly, those are spirits that have took human form. Others are the horses, wolves and others animals."

"Oww... even cows and fishes?" fearing the answer Shin was ready to pucke.

Laughing the other men shook his head "No... I don't know how to explain. But those spirits are helpful to the others, I mean horses and wolves fight alongside us, right?Well not all of them are spirits reincarnated."

Shin nodded "So... only those animals that fight alongside us are... spirits, right?" A nod was his answer so he keeps going on. "But that doesn't mean that every horses are those, right?"

"Pretty much it's like that..." he smiled and sighed "You know what I asked you to came with me?"

"No but I'm sure you are going to tell me, right?"

"We need to start your training. I'm actually blocking most of your powers inside your head." he stretched slowly onto the bench "You need to be more careful, you can't wander inside the mind of those that surround you. It's dangerous and also pretty annoying for your friends."

Sighing Shin lower his head in between his drawn knees "I know, I tried many time to block the images from others minds. I tried to block their thoughts... but..."

"I know... Shin I'm not judging you. I know what you are feeling for I've been there myself."

"What do you mean? You had to learn yourself?!" Shock was clear into Suiko's face and thus it was easy for Gen to start laughing.

"Gods Shin, yes." shaking his head he looked up at the sky "What do you think, we were not born here. We are not spirits like those... we were human, we still are. Like you and your friends."

"...alright, I think I'm lost again."

Smirking Rajura patted his shoulder "Came on Shin, don't tell me you have never wondered where we came from." he smiled "I'm not even japanese, haven't you noticed?"

"Well...yes...but that...what does that mean? I mean, ohh... came on Rajura, tell me more. I'm starting to wonder."

Laughing again Rajura was ready to start his tale but then someone on the other side of the square. "Shin! Look over there... the man with the long stick."

Turning around Shin looked over "The one with the long cloak?"

Nodding and standing up Rajura began to walk toward the other end "Don't you feel anything toward that man?"

Shin frowned looking at him but followed suit "I..." he looked back toward the other man and sighed, he didn't feel anything at all until Rajura's wall began to crumble. The walls the Gen's masho has placed around his mind to prevent his power to leak. It was then that he felt it, he felt his armour began to pulse and call out toward the strange old man.

"Shuu..." that was everything he could say before the old man crumble before their eyes. Falling down on the ground remaining there and unmoving.

Cursing under his breath Rajura sprinted toward him falling on his knee beside the fallen old man. _"Damn it Shin, this is not time to freeze. Pull yourself together young man, I need you here. Shuu need you!_"

The mental slap made by Rajura was enough for him to shake and that was how he was able to ran ahead to kneel beside them, to take his friend's crumbled hand in his and squeeze it, to lend him part of his strengths. "Shuu... Shuu came back to me! Shuu!"

"It is not so easy Shin, we should take him to Naaza, his body is failing him." he didn't need to add what was happening to his spirit, but shin wasn't stupid and had caught enough of Rajura's memories to understand what his friend had been saying before. Why it was easier to make a spirit younger but not get him old.

The spirit could be made to forget his memories and experiences, thus was easy to make him return child-size. Spirits needed emotion and experiences to grow, to became, to evolve. Thus was easy to make them forget them and reduce their physical size. And was almost impossible to make a spirit gain experiences he didn't have before. Memories it doesn't have felt on his skin. It was like forcing a being into something that wasn't meant to be, thus it was almost like inflicting a slowly killing venom, a slow and painful death to the spirit and then to its body.

Shuu was slowly dying and nothing Shin knew could save him.

TBC…

* * *

**Final Note:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.


	8. feeling like home

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** Wow...two chapter in only one week. I think I'm slowly showing how I'm not working right now. Hehe... I hope you will like this chapter, it will show you part of relationship that I've not expressed before.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

* * *

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

-8 -

**Feeling like home**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shuu had been floating inside his mind for a very long time. He could feel that life was still there outside just a little step into the light, yet he couldn't bring himself to take that step.

He felt weaker by the day and every day he felt that reach the light was more difficult by the day. He was getting weaker and he knew it, the only problem was that he didn't know why it was like that.

The last thing he knew was to be on the beach with Shin and the others, they were playing a game. He remember Seiji trying to drag Touma into the water and Ryo trying to drow Shin. Then suddenly a light, an hard light that burned his eyes and then the darkness.

He was sure that Anubis was behind all of this he was the only one that could do something like that. He sometime was furious but most of the time was resigned. He felt like when Arago has them all captured inside his armour, his mind was floating but his spirit was not. It was strange.

He felt strange.

He barely remember the faces of his friends, he just remember who they were but their features were slowly becoming nothing. His memories were starting slowly to fade into nothing and his heart was starting to grow cold and empty.

He didn't know how to get out of here and he would have already lost his hope if not for one simple thing. Shin. He knew his friend would save him. He knew he would came to search for him. He knew his friends together would came and save him. Seiji light would show him the way, Ryo's courage would make him strong, Touma's wisdom would find the right path for him to run and Shin would not give up until he was released.

Sometime he would find his friend's face into his thoughts, he didn't know how many time has passed but he was sure at least a couple of days were gone without him knowing. What were thinking Ryo and the others? What were going to do?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shin was watching anxiously Shuu's face, now old and full of wrinkles, his hair white and grey the face contorted by the spasm of death. His friend was old and frail, lost into his mind and one step too close to the door of the unknow. Shuu was dying and nothing his mind was forming was enough to save him.

Naaza placed his hand upon Shin's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. "Came boy... I need room to work with his body and Anubis and Rajura need you to work with his mind."

Nodding the warrior of water let himself be pushed out of the way into the main room where the two older warrior were waiting for him. Anubis was dressed with a ceremonial kimono, his chest was bared letting the robe fall from his shoulders, a pinkish liquid has been coated over his shoulders and was now slowly dripping down his back. Kneeling on the floor the darkness warrior was slowly drifting into a deep state of concentration. Two candles were lit each side of his body and the light around him was starting to change mixing with the shadows in a dangerous game.

Rajura was kneeling opposite of him just a couple of metre away. He was likewise dressed with his chest bared but his clothes were different. A long tunic was covering the lower half of his body white was his colour and his chest was coated with a perfumed oil that made his skin glitter with the light of the candles. Instead of being in a meditative state Rajura was wide awake and when Shin walked into the room motioned for him to came close.

To not break Anubis' concentration Rajura began to speak into his mind. "_What we are going to do now is trying to create a bridge between consciousness and Shuu's mind. We are not too late yet we can save him."_

Shin went to kneel beside the white haired man, looking around he frowned "_Where are Shuten and Touma?"_

Sighing Rajura looked at him in the eyes "_Touma was worried about the others and ran away, he went head first into the road..."_

Shin's eyes became larger than normal _"Are you sure we are _talking_ about our Touma? The same man that would not move a step without first knowing what that could take?"_

Rajura smiled sadly _"Don't forget that Touma has been a child for the past five years. He is not a grow up yet, sometime he is still a child..."_

Sighing Shin turned back to Anubis "_What about Shuu? What is Anubis doing?"_

"_He is entering into a trance-like state. He will be your bridge to your friend's mind through the darkness."_

"_And you... what would you be?" _ Looking suspiciously at the other man Shin turned to eye Anubis not sure about the outcome of this new mission.

"_I will be your teacher... you have a stronger bond with him than what I will ever had, he will listen to you, Anubis will simply keep the darkness at bay and I will be ready to drag both of you out of there when you'll need it."_

Shin gulped down air and then turned to look at him "Rajura... I'm not sure I can do this, you say it yourself, I'm not ready yet to use my power."

Smiling a little more gently Rajura shook his head "Shin...if I weren't sure you could this I wouldn't have propoused it. I know you can do it. I've trust in you and I'm sure your friend has it as well."

Groaning softly Shin looked back at Anubis "That is why I'm worried, I do not trust myself with this."

Frowning softly Rajura placed his hands over the younger man's shoulder forcing him to turn and look him in the eyes "That is what had me worried, your lack of trust. Where does it has gone?" starting to stroke the tense muscles Rajura forced Shin to lay down "Relax boy... all will be well."

Letting himself be laid down on his back Shin sighed "Rajura..."

"Touma trust me, Shin... if you can't do the same, at least trust your friend like you have always done."

Looking up at him with undecided eyes Shin nodded "...I'm not sure I can do this Rajura...but... I want to trust you...sensei." letting a small smile grace his lips Shin force air through his mouth to force his muscles to relax.

Smiling softly Gen's masho lowered his head so that he was close to Shin's ears "After we have done this we will talk, I promise. But right now Shuu need you." he smiled fondly wondering to himself how was possible that he was starting to grow attached to Shin like he was with Touma.

Shaking his head he tried not to dwell on those thoughts too long, for the moment he had to save his former best enemy and then he would think what to do later.

"Alright Shin, now I want you to relax and concentrate." slipping his hands over Shin's forehead he pressed two fingers to his temples "I will remove your barriers now. Try to concentrate on Anubis, he will let you through Shuu's mind." Then he added with their mind-link _"Once you are there follow your armour, it will guide you to your friend and I will be behind you ready to assist, everything you will see is not real, understand?"_

Nodding Shin close his eyes and tried to follow his direction, soon his mind began to drift into a complete void of darkness. He felt distinctively Rajura's barrier being lifted from around his mind and he felt clearly his power drift around himself searching and almost capturing the thoughts of everyone around them in a miles radius.

Rajura's mind return to talk to him in a whisper "_Now Shin try to block on your own those that are not needed at the moment."_ he showed his power in front of Shin guiding him step by step into the slow process of searching for the right path to follow. "_Spirits and people have all different colours. But ours, we armours bearers have brighten colour than others. Just concentrate onto the deep orange of Anubis, follow it and concentrate solenly on his colour and mine. Do you see me?"_

"_Yes...I see you... only... how can I block the others?"_

"_You can't, but you can tune them off while thinking only at us."_

Shin concentrate just enough, after a few deep breaths the process seemed easily enough, the deep violet and the dark orange were brighter than other colour around them, it was easy to see only them, to try and see just their paths. It was then that Anubis' deep voice came into his mind.

"_Suiko no Shin... are you ready to enter into your friend's mind?"_

A strange metallic taste filled his mouth, Shin felt the urge to shiver as cold gripped his mind, sure enough Anubis was the warrior of winter. He felt rather than see the older warrior embrace his power and move alongside him toward another source of light. The yellowish orange of his friend, damped by a large cloud of obscurity was pulsing, calling his armour toward the centre of his power.

He felt his heart beat starting to increase and then again the cold wind was embracing him from behind and a strange calm enveloped him. "_Calm down Suiko no Shin, no harm will befall you or your friend. I will guard you."_

Reassured about this point Shin took another step forward only to end up yelping in surprise.Kongo's power spring forward at first Shin thought it was going to hurt him, to fight him, but then when Suiko reacted to protect its bearer Kongo stopped. It was then that the armour began to chant resounding and calling each other in time.

The darkness started to close up around him, Shin felt it coming closer and closer, he felt Suiko trying to surround him and protect him, felt Kongo reach but never touch its armour power. For a single moment he felt that everything was lost, that the darkness was winning. His trust began to fail again, he had failed and he knew it.

" _Suiko no Shin!"_

A strong powerful voice began calling for him, the cold wind began blowing again, across his spiritual body around him.

"_Shin!"_ Another deep voice, warmer than the one from before, gentler yet firmer, caring with deep emotion. _"Don't lose hope. Don't loose yourself boy. You are trust... don't let your fear stop you."_

Rajura. Rajura was calling for him, trusting him with everything. Rajura was protecting him, Anubis was doing the same. It was unbelievable that his former enemies were now his strongest ally. Yet he felt the warmer breeze of an Summer wind, the colder one of the night of Winter. Anubis and Rajura were fighting darkness alongside him. They were protecting him, they were helping him.

For five years he had believed to be alone, his power to be the last one standing against the darkness malice of their enemies. To felt now their care, their protection and their friendship was a bolt of energy through his chest.

Fiercely now he fought along their power, he ripped the darkness apart, his light blue power brightening even more. He ran ahead deep into the void that was trying to suppress the life of his best friend. He knew he wasn't alone in this, he knew he could rely upon the other two warrior. He knew that they could save Shuu standing together against their obscure foe.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Touma let his horse rest for a little while grazing the grass just a few space away from him, he was watching the sunset with a deep remorse, standing on top of a cliff, the desert of the Kongo valley open before him. He was worried about Shuu, he had let one of his best friends dying. But what had happened into the Kongo village had him suddenly afraid about what both Ryo and Seiji were doing.

Seeing Shuu, their once strongest friend reduced onto an old man had Touma began to fear for the lives of their still two missing friends. What could have possibly happen to Ryo... and what of Seiji.

A pang of pain surge into his heart thinking about the blond guy. He tried to suppress a sob as he felt the old forget pain abruptly seize his heart and soul.

So lost was he into his mind that he didn't heard Shuten arrival. He didn't felt his approach until the warm and heavy hand of his older brother came to rest over his head. "Running away isn't one of your best ideas Touma. Especially running away alone during a time such as this one."

Jumping out of his skin the warrior of air turned around. Guilty has taken hold on his face, reddening his cheeks in a blush. "A..Aniki... I..."

"Shush... we knew something like that would happen. We were just waiting for you to tell us something, not to run away without even a word."

Bowing his head in shame Touma sighed deeply "I... it's only that I've never talked of this even with the guys... and I felt... I..."

Shuten sighed and forced Touma to sit down following him and drawing him into his arms "You know you can tell us everything, we won't judge you."

"I know...it's not like I don't trust you...it's..."

"It's just that you don't trust yourself." sighing softly Shuten start to stroke his brother's hair "What are your feeling for your missing friends, why are you suddenly so worried about them that you had to ran away from the other two that are safe under our protection?"

Blushing again the younger boy turned to hide his face into the crook of Shuten's neck "The last time I saw my friends, we... we were on the beach. We were playing, laughing at something I don't even remember. It was then that it happened. I..."

Stroking his head gently Shuten let a smile grace his lips "When you were a child Touma, and I talk when you were a child on earth, you weren't much loved by your parents, right?"

Shacking his head Touma sighed "I was pretty much a burden to both of them. My mother is a journalist and my father a scientist. Both were too engrossed in their career to care for me."

"Your friends were the first that showed you love, didn't they?" A nod was answer enough for Shuten so he kept talking "When first we found you... you won't let us go even for a second. If at least one of us wasn't with you all the time you won't stop crying."

Blushing even more Tenku's bearer pushed against his brother's shoulder to get a look at his face, shame was clear on his face "I... I didn't know I was a burden to you as well...I'm so sorry Ten-chan!"

Laughing Shuten shook his head "No, I didn't tell you to make you feel sorry. I told you because I wanted you to know that you are loved now. Truth be told it was difficult to remove Anubis or Rajura by your side. And I must confess that I found difficult to leave my eyes off of you for a very long time. I was always worried that something, anything could befall you and take you away from us."

With a blink the blue haired archer looked astounded at the other "...r..really?"

"Oh it's certainly true. The fact is Touma that you have found our love, you are part of our family as much as every member of the former masho of Arago are to each other. You made us discover love because you are so full of it." he smiled "Your naiveness, your youthfulness is enough to brighten our lives. And trust me... we had lost our hopes to be able to do so."

"Really?" this time the question was just barely a whisper.

"Really little fool." a smile and then the two were hugging each other. The younger one was holding onto his brother with force not daring to let go fearing the last minutes to have been a single beatifull dream. The other hugging his younger brother showing him all his love and care, wanting to keep him by his side to always be able to protect him from everything.

Only after enough time the two release each other but not moving too far. Shuten ruffled the blue hair and smiled before standing up taking Touma with him. "Now... I know you are worried about Seiji and Ryo, but we must return. I'm sure Shuu is eager to see you as well as Shin."

"I've failed him, I thought him lost..." mumbling softly the younger man tried to return in between his broter's arms "...how can I face him now? I've failed him."

"You failed no one Touma. Yes you made a stupid thing by running away, but... if Seiji and Ryo weren't still missing would you have left Shuu side?"

"Never!!"

Smiling Shuten resumed "Then you see... you want your friends all together, you want those that firstly loved you without asking anything in return. You want your family whole, and I'm sure you ran away only because your family still has two empty seats."

Biting softly his lower lips Touma thought back at his action, the image of a blond warrior firmly into his head. Shaking that thought from his mind he had to smile at his brother. "Yeah... I ran away mostly because of that, but now... now I need to know how Shuu fare. Please Shuten, let us haste back to them."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shuu felt the thug his arms were starting to burn but it was not a complete painful experience, it was more annoying than painful. A voice was calling his name he could clearly hear it and that was a new thing for it was so much since he has heard his name being called.

And he was sure he knew that voice, he had already heard the spicy tone of a foreign accent calling his name. That voice was coming from his past not unpleasant but not even friendly. Again and again that voice keep calling his name.

He wanted it to stop, to let him sleep but it keep calling and calling not stopping a minute. It was getting stronger, and his arms began to feel more normal with the time passing. It was like his strength was returning to him, for how long has he forget what was having strengths into his body?

"How is he?" who was that voice talking? And with whom was it talking?

"He is getting stronger, his heart is still weaker than what I would like but he is mending, that is what count."

There were at least two men around him, two men he remember to have already met but who were escaping his memories for the moment. Then a third voice came, sweeter than the other two, more familiar, more loved.

"Will he return to his normal age like Touma's did?"

Touma... that name was surely familiar and loved for him. Touma was like a brother, Touma the genius, that was called during school. School. How long ago did they went there? And that voice. It wasn't Touma's he was sure of it. He remember Touma's voice.

"Only time will answer your question Shin. But I can tell you he is out of danger."

Shin. Dear God, Shin. Yes that was the voice's owner. Shin, his beloved friend, his best friend. Shin. He had to call him, wouldn't him leave him alone? No he couldn't.

"...in..." was it really his voice? So weak, so pathetic? He tried again "S..in..." and again he had to cringe at how weak he sound. What happened to him? Then he remembered, the darkness the long time passed wondering where he was, waiting for his friends to came. His friends. Touma and Shin were there. Shin, Touma and Ryo and Seiji. His friends, his best friends.

With much effort he forced his eyes to open. Light, he was surrounded in light. Was he dead? No it was impossible because he had heard those voices. And he was sure those voices were belonging to men alive. And Shin was there too he was sure of it. But where was he?

"Shuu..." he felt the surface where he was move, shift under another weight. A mattress maybe. And then a face came into view and he had an hard time focusing on it "...s..shin?"

A smile graced his face, Shin couldn't believe he had really done it. He had really saved his friends. "Yes...yes Shuu it's me, it's Shin." he felt the urge to throw his arms around his friend and hug him forcefully. "Thank the Gods you are back with us. I was so worried!"

Shaking slowly his head Shuu tried to tell him not to be, he didn't want his brother to felt worried because of him it wasn't right. But Shin seemed not to caught what he wanted to say and keep talking to him.

"But you are awake at least, I thought to have lost you for good, if it wasn't for Rajura and Anubis...and even Naaza he has healed your body. But enough, you are here and I'm so glad that is so."

Anubis? Naaza... Rajura? Those names were strangely familiar into Shuu's brain, he did remember them but they were their enemies, weren't them? He wanted to ask, but he was so tired, so much tired that he wanted only to sleep. He would have time to ask those questions later, he wanted only to sleep.

"Shuu... no...no Shuu don't fall asleep on me. C'mon Shuu stay awake, stay with me!" panic was lacing Shin's voice "Naaza! Help, Anubis!!" he called frenetically not knowing what to do. "Shuu...oh please Shuu don't leave me. I've...I've so many things to tell you. Please!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naaza hurried inside the room, Shin's cry enough to alert him that something was happening. He and Anubis have left the room as soon as Shuu has awoken wanting to give the two friends time to greet each other.

Apparently they had misjudged the strength left on the Kongo's bearer. He was weaker than what they had foresaw. Gently pushing aside Shin he placed a hand upon his patient's chest feeling his heart beat. With a frown he had to push some of his power into the large chest and give in part of his energy to the larger warrior. "His body is failing him Shin... keep talking to him and keep him awake."

Nodding in a daze Shin took his friend's hands in his and began to talk. "I... I wanted to tell you later this, but since I know you would want to know... well I'm married. She... she is a demon, well so called demon. She is wonderful, you would like her." he sniffed suddenly afraid for his friend's life, now that he had fought the battle to keep him alive losing him now because of lack of strenght was something that he has not thought about. "...we...we had two children. A boy I've called Shuusuke. And a little girl, she is my sweet princess, her name is Himeko."

Naaza keep pushing his energy into Shuu but was listening as well to what the other young man was saying. A smile gracing his lips remembering the two small children one running around and the other sleeping peacefully in his father's arms.

"My wife is called Ayame...she is great, she is a water demon." taking a deep breath Shin tried to catch back the tears that were threatening to fall. "We love to swim together, I... I would have wanted you there, to be my best man. I've missed you so much. So much that my heart hurt everything I thought about you and the others."

Shin told him everything, from the beginning to the end, he told them of the masho, of Touma, and what they had done until that moment. He told him everything it was passing into his head. But then he had to stop as the air began to shift and a dark power erupted from the fountain in the main square.

The earth began to shake with a dangerous deep rumble. Naaza cursed under his breath and took a look outside. "The village is collapsing..." he growled deeply but didn't stand knowing that leaving the contact with his patient would stop the flow of power and be dangerous for Shuu.

"What are we going to do?" Shin's voice was frantic with worry. He knew as well as Naaza that they couldn't move Shuu, not yet anyway.

Shaking his head Naaza began to try and find a solution but nothing good came into his mind. "Anubis and Rajura went out to check the perimeter, I'm sure they will return here soon and help us find a solution. In the main time Shin, go gather our things, we'll need to hurry once they are here."

Shin nodded and reluctantly let go of his friend's hand. He went to do what was asked fretting around the house to collect what they had taken with them.

Left alone Naaza turned to the now still Shuu. "Kongo no Shuu... listen to me. Came back to us because both Touma and Shin need you. Don't linger in the darkness for not even Anubis could drag you back from it." he sighed and sat on the bed where once had been Shin "Shin needs you Shuu, and he is not the only one."

Another earthquake and the walls began to tremble and start to crumble Naaza hissed softly when a rock falling hit him in the shoulder. Fearing for the too still warrior of Kongo the Autumn warrior moved over the bed to cover him with his body. "You must live Kongo, because you have to see those children with your eyes, You have to see the boy that was named after you. And the girl whose eyes would never seen the light. You have to protect them as well as your friends, you are their protector Shuu... you can't leave them..." he hissed again as a larger rock fell down hitting him square in the back. But he didn't move, he didn't want the walls to hit his patient.

He however felt torn when from the other room came a cry of pain from Shin, then the voices of Anubis and Rajura calling his name.

With a sigh Naaza knew that the house was collapsing and nothing he could do would prevent it from falling over them. His armour was not strong yet to protect him, and even if it was he wouldn't move to done it for fear to leave exposed Shuu.

It was then that Anubid ran into the room with an unconscious Shin into his arms "Naaza, quick he was hit by a rock on his head."

Rushing into the room behind them Rajura went to take Naaza place to protect Shuu and give him his energy. "His ears are bleeding Naaza, do something I will protect Kongo!"

Kneeling beside Shin the warrior of venom hissed under his breath and without even knowing felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. "No... no... came on Shin, no..." he had to swallow to try not to cry "You can't do this... Shin!"

"What? Do what? Naaza... naaza heal him, quick!" Anubis was kneeling beside them looking from Shin to Naaza trying to shake his friend into action. "Naaza!"

With a sob the green haired man shook his head "...I... I can't do anything anymore! He is gone! Shin is dead!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shuu felt himself drifting away for the second time in his life. He was just so tired that he wanted nothing more than sleep. He was happy because he knew that Shin was with him, and Touma as well. So it was alright for him to get some deserved rest.

Then he start feeling the strange warmness again directly into his chest and voices began to drift anew into his ears. He heard Shin talking about him being married and with children, then he heard Naaza demaning him to return to take care of them.

He felt the earth calling for him, he felt the shake and cry of pain of someone. Then he felt the shift in the air, and the bright power of a blue colour surround everything. He concentrate enough onto that power and was surprise to feel more powers like that one.

He distinctly felt six powers, the dark blue one he was sure belonged to Touma. Then he felt the purple one of Shuten, a deep orange from Anubis, a violet pinkish from Naaza (he wanted to remember it because he would never leave it down to him) and the deep violet from Rajura. Then he felt a shift, he had felt six powers but he could see only five.

Frowning he tried to understand what was happening. Then he remember, the voices talking to him, Naaza and Shin. Naaza he could still felt but he didn't know where was Shin.

"...Shin is gone...is dead!" the sound of those words made his blood turn cold. It couldn't be. He didn't want to believe it. Death? His friend has been embraced by it?No...he wouldn't permit it.

A sudden rage began to grow into his chest, he felt his power calling him from within his heart, he felt his armour pulse in rhythm with those of the others present. He felt a cry surge from the deep of his chest.

"SHIN!" he called snapping his eyes open. Everything was bright and coloured but he didn't care. A flash of orange enveloped him before exploding all around. He called fort his armour and his power, he felt a warm energy escape from his hands and surround everyone and everything. He felt the earth stop shaking, felt the trees demanding water and life. He felt the arid terrain and felt his power fed it, fed the water that would erupt from below, felt the trees began to stand again, he felt life returning to his village.

And then felt it, felt a shadow looming over them, not a dark shadow nor a dangerous one. He felt the light-blue power of Suiko trying to anchor his friend's soul with this earth. And he made for it, he dive into the light-blue light and with his power embraced that soul slowly dragging him back.

He felt an explosion of power, of life-power all around him and then nothing else. Nothing but silence and obscurity. But not the kind of darkness that he was in before, another kind, more serene, restful as well as calm. Then everything became silence and nothing else.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I...don't think I have understand what have happened there..." Touma was watching anxiously the faces of the people in front of him.

Naaza was being wrapped in a clean bandage around his chest by Shuten, Rajura was tending to the fire and Anubis was looming over their dinner. "I think it was clear enough Touma. Your friend Shuu has discovered his new power."

Frowning at his brother Touma snatched the pot from his hands and shook his head "That was the easy part to understand Nubi-chan... what I want to know is... what kind of power has he? And what happened to that village."

Rajura sighed and straighten up "That village was under the influence of a dark force Touma, the large fountain, the only one with water was full of dark power and it was slowly absorbing the life force of all the living being around it. First the water from the others fountains, then the trees, the animals, the spirits there and lastly from the earth itself. Thus the earthquake"

Touma nodded "And about Shuu?"

"He can connect, move and see the living energy, the life force of things. His own life force had been enough to restore that that was stolen by the fountain and also to destroy the dark demon living there." Shuten gently helped Naaza put on a soft tunic and lay him down to get some rest.

They had to move out of the village as soon as Shuu has stopped his flow of power. Taking their horses and their things they had hurried away only to stop in the middle of the night because their beasts needed to rest.

That's where they were, inside a cave on the road toward the Korin's village. Shin and Shuu have yet to regain consciousness but both were sane and safe.

Touma and Shuten have been able to return to the village before the collapsing of the house and thanks to Touma's ability to use the wind to move things were able to save their friends and family.

"Touma...don't think too much about it and get some sleep." Naaza hissed softly trying to find a comfortable position that would not hurt his injured back. "Tomorrow we have a long road ahead of us and you will fall asleep if you don't rest now."

Pouting Touma lay down grumbling under his back how unfair was and how he was not a child anymore. But he lay down just the same, glad that his friends and his family were all safe around him. Tomorrow he would ask Shuu to forgive him, but for now he let his worry rest aside as sleep called for him.

On his bedroll Shin smiled sleepy having heard most of the conversation. He gazed tiredly at the person on the bedroll in front of him. A mop of white hair came from within the covers but the soft snore showed Shin that his best friend was truly allright. Like Touma Shuu has not regained his former age, his body was older than what has been five years ago, but at least he was not ninety anymore.

With another sigh he rolled back and his gaze met that of Rajura. A single nod was enough to show the older man his thanks. Before sleep claimed him once again he saw the smile on the older warrior lips and felt a source of peace and warm from within his chest.

It was true that for five year he has lost hope to find his family of warriors again, it was true that he now missed his wife and their children. But it was even more truer that now his family wasn't made of five people or three. He was sure that now his family was a lot more larger than before, he has seen Touma and the masho together, and has felt part of that group.

He knew that now he would give all himself to protect those people and not only because of Touma, now he knew he would fight for and alongside them because he cared for them.

And with that knowledge he drifted safely to sleep, glad to feel the familiar presence of Rajura's walls around his mind and the feel of the others masho together with his friends. He felt safe, he felt sure, he felt at home in someway.

TBC…

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Final Note: **I know this chapter is more confusing than ever. I'm sorry about this but ehy...it's been two chapter in two days, give me credit for it! I hope you have understood what happened in this chapter, should anything be amiss please tell me so I could modify it without delay. Thank you in advance for you help.

**Note2:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.

**Note3**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.


	9. Binding light

Title:

**Title: **From now on…

**Author:** Acua

**Note:** I wish also to thank those that are leaving me reviews I really love your help and critics. Thank you. I'm sorry if my last chapters are not good and that I making you tire to read them. I will try my best. If you leave your email address or sign in to give me feed-back I will return to you soon. Thank you so much you all are the best.

**D****isclaimers:** I totally don't own them. I just use those characters to make up some of my time in between work, study and my personal life.

**!!****Warnings!!:** This story is not yet finished, this means it can take a turn different from where it started. It could happen that it could turn around in a **slashy** way (this means pairings m/m) but I'm not sure. It could be that some original characters may appear. This story can also been described as an **AU**, meaning: lots of things written inside are made up by myself, so those are **NOT** related with the anime in anyway.

**From now on…**

(by Acua)

Chapter

-9 -

**Binding light**

The morning came not too early for the group of warriors. The sun was barely up when the former masho woke the three troopers.

Shuu was grumpy and hungry but instead of demanding food like he would have done in the past choose to remain in silence looking around and trying to grasp everything.

It was the third day since the accident in the Kongo village and still for the bearer of the orange armour it was a shock to work side by side to his former enemies.

He began also to wonder as to why he was aged so much, why Shin was not changed and Touma was younger than before. It just didn't made sense to him.

Shin hadn't say much since they awoke, he just busied himself preparing the breakfast and preparing his things for the imminent departure. Touma was likewise silent but that was not a new thing for he had always preferred to talk only when strictly necessary. Obviously being the genius of the group speaking was always a necessity to clear things for others, or just to help here and there with a wise word.

The masho weren't sure what to say, they had lived together for so long that could simply understanding each other without needing to communicate. But they also knew to let the three younger men speak first because they needed time to think.

And so it was a very silent morning that greet the seven warriors. Cold, damp and silent. Just the cracking of the fire would interrupt the lack of noise or even a timid song of a bird that would fly past them. Even the horses seem to know that they shouldn't make unnecessary noise.

"...what do you think we'll find to the Kourin village?" Touma finally had enough of the silence, his mind and heart were troubled by this thoughts and could not longer keep it sealed inside himself.

Rajura sighed and shook his head "We don't know Touma. It could be that Kourin no Seiji is still is former self, not changes made... no one could know this."

Shuu nodded "He is right Touma-chan. Look at Shin, he has not changed."

Anubis and Shuten would didn't agree to what Shuu said but before they could open their mouth Touma beat them. "Shin is changed Shuu...I'm sorry to say that."

Looking up from the fire he was tending the said warrior frowned "I don't think so Touma, I'm neither older or younger than before. I didn't change a bit."

Sighing the bearer of Tenku looked up at the sky "I was wondering over our changes, and it's clear that we had changed for a motivation. I've lost some of my knowledge. Shuu getting older than before has lost part of his legendary strength and Shin..." looking directly into the other eyes Touma frowned "My friend you have lost your faith and trust."

"That's not true!" Shin wouldn't accept that explanation from Touma, his pride didn't allow him to believe into his word "I've not changed Touma. Maybe I've changed because I'm now a father and a husband but nothing else."

"But he is right Shin." Shuten placed one of his large hand upon his shoulder keeping him from bolting upright "... the fact that you are not listening to his word show exactly how you don't trust him. At least not like you used to trust him before."

It was difficult to understand or even more to accept that, but Touma's word were true. The younger man had a point showing how they had been weakened by what happened to them. Thus the question that started the argument came back into their minds. _How would they find Seiji, what could be changed in him?_

Sighing to himself Naaza placed his cup of stew down and looked around "Now, now... let us not worry too much before we have reached that village." he pulled out the map from his pack and lay it down.

Soon Shuu and Touma were towering over it to try and understand better or so that was what Shuu was doing Touma simply was pointing him the thins he needed to know. They relationship had always been like that. The two of them were grow up together, same school, same friends or perhaps same lack of them, same neighbourhood. Shuu always the protector, Touma always the tutor. The two of them were a perfect team, the muscle and the brain, the tiny child with a large head and the large child with little will to learn. Too boring for Shuu try and study all day, too tiring for Touma train and because strong. So It was that Touma would always help Shuu pass his exams and test, and Shuu would always help Touma train and defend himself.

And even now that was what they were doing. Touma simply was pointing the villages over the map, explaining things in the easier way possible, not that Shuu was stupid or something, but simply his dyslexic problems and lack of trust in himself would lower his tolerance to concentration , patience and study.

"See this village in the far north? That is Suiko's clan hometown. Is the farther north. The last village before the ice-land." he made a small sign over the village then moved to make other two signs over others two villages "This is Tenku's in the east and this is Kongo into the west." Tenku was situate over high mountains, the taller chain of mountain of the whole reign while Kongo was in the middle of a desert plan. Then Touma signed another village in the south "This is Rekka's. This land is famous for his volcanoes." he frowned suddenly and began to trace lines to join the four villages. "It's a perfect square. And look..." he join the opposite point forming diagonals "In the middle precisely there is Kourin's clan village." It was true for the four villages were separate by an exact distance between each other and in the middle a large forest was home to the clan of Kourin.

Shuu keep nodding here and there adding some "ohh" and "ahh" every now and then to let Touma know he was still following his talk. He then took Touma's pencil and signed four more points over the map. Exactly what were called Gen, Yami, Oni and Doku's villages. They too were part of the same figure. They too were at a perfect distance from the others villages.

"It's like they were made for a purpose, don't you think Tou-chan?"

"Yeah... seems like it." he frowned pointing to the south "The dark power is rising from there, I wonder if Ryo is safe." with a sigh he looked up searching the eye of one of his brothers in the vane hope that they will tell him not to worry that his friend was safe. But the masho couldn't and wouldn't say such a thing, and so they were busy preparing for the journey ahead of them.

Rajura and Anubis were saddling the horses, talking to each other and debating the need to buy another couple of horses for the journey. Naaza was packing the last herbs he has found along the road. Shuten was silently watching Shin.

So that leave Shuu to give comfort to his friend "Do not worry, Ryo is strong and nothing bad would have happened to him. Now let us thing at blondie there... and don't tell me you are excited to see him." he grinned gently pushing his friend in the shoulder.

With a blush Touma began folding back the map mumbling under his breath some small curse toward his inability to hide his feeling well. That made Shuu laugh harder.

--

Shin had been silent for most of the road now, both Touma and Shuu were getting worried, but neither would master the courage to go and speak with him. The two samurai were riding doubles since Shuu didn't know how to ride and Touma was the smaller of the group so that made sense for them to ride double.

Shin had been given a horse for himself, while Naaza and Anubis were sharing one at the end of the column to prevent any assault to the rearguard.

The warrior of water was simply mulling over what Touma has said during breakfast, at first his pride hadn't allowed him to believe his word, but now that he was alone with his thoughts it was impossible to deny.

Shin knew that his trust to the future, to the people and to his dreams had been broken and removed from him since the day his friend "died". He was still the same, but he lacked that part of him that was the glue for their group. And it was also true that Touma knew less things than before and Shuu was weaker. Each of them had a particularity that would serve for the others.

And for the time being that particularity was gone. He frowned thinking at their still missing friends. Ryo's leadership and decision, and Seiji courage and wisdom. What were they going to face? How would they find their friends?

With a sigh he realized he had not spoken to his friends since that morning and wonder what they were thinking. With a start he realized that their eyes were glued upon himself and could not help the chuckle to escape his lips. "You two stop being mother hens... that was my role, don't try to steal it."

Sighing in relief Shuu pulled at Touma's sleeve for make him move the horse to Shin's side. "I was getting worried buddy, why don't you speak with us?"

"Like I said don't be a mother hen Shuu..." grinning Shin slowed his horse to let Touma's catch up. "I was simply thinking, and I must ask forgiveness to you Tou, you were right. I did change."

Touma smiled and shook his head signalling that not harm was done. So Shin keep talking. "What you said before was right Touma, we have lost what little unique particularity we had. Becoming younger you have lost part of your knowledge. Shuu getting older has lost part of his strengths. And I...losing all of you have lost my trust and my faith." A sigh "So I now wonder like you what our group would be missing next."

"You don't have much time to wonder guys..." Shuten's voice brought them back to the present and looking up they saw their destination in front of them. The forest they had been travelling within was spreading and a large castle was built in the middle of a large valley. "That's the village of the Kourin's clan."

Anubis stopped his horse and sighed, before drawing his hood and covering his face. "I will be waiting here for you. Try not to take too long to return."

"You are not coming with us aniki?" with a shook of his head Anubis answered Touma's question "The Kourin head family is considered part of the royalty of this country." he sighed "And me, being the leader of the Yami clan I'm not welcome here."

Touma sighed and turned toward the village, he wasn't happy leaving one of his big brothers in the forest alone and was starting to fidget nervously over his horse. This didn't pass unnoticed by the older warriors and soon Naaza offered to remain back with Anubis.

Since he wanted to talk privately with their former enemies Shuu took the opportunity to offer to remain back as well. Thus was decided that only Shin, Touma, Rajura and Shuten would ride ahead to find Seiji, and the others would remain hidden into the forest.

--

Before entering the city since it was late evening they found a small inn just before the main gates, not wanting to attract unwanted attention the four draw their hood and reserved two room. They spent the night relatively peacefully, Touma and Shin spoke softly to each other trying to understand the meaning of the curse befallen them.

It was like this that they spent the night, speaking calmly pouring their fears and heart into each other and arriving to a compromise. Their friendship wasn't closer like that Touma has with Seiji or Shuu with Shin, but now they better understood each other, and it was clear that even if they were lacking some sleep in the mourning they were glad for it.

When they came down from breakfast they were so sleepy that both forgot to draw their hoods up. But until they were in the city neither care much for it, and neither saw the look that were draw toward them, especially at the blue haired archer.

--

It was futile try and locate Seiji in the middle of the large castle-like city, it was the larger of the village, full of people, full of light and life. Green was everywhere as plant has grown almost in every place possible.

Not soon they had passed the gates of the city that the people start pointing in their direction, especially toward the young Touma who was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Women were starting to whisper to each other, giggling he would say as they passed and blushing if he were to turn in their direction.

Frowning the four start looking at each other puzzled at to what was happening. "Maybe they have never seen foreign people." Shin shrugged and had the good grace to duck his head down as a fit of giggling came from a girl whom eyes he had met.

"I don't think this is the case." Rajura moved his horse to stand directly beside Touma's "They are looking at you little one. Did you see someone you recognize into the crowd?"

Shaking his head the younger man turned right to left to try and see something that could give him a clue, but each time he met a face nothing came into his mind. He was startled from his thoughts as the crowd start calling his name in awe.

"Gods... what is the meaning of this?" turning to the white haired man at his side Touma couldn't help but shivers. "Rajura... what could they want from me?"

They were thus escorted into the main square of the city. All the village they have been in, noted Touma, were built around a square and like this one they all have a fountain in the middle. Frowning he noticed also a large altar situated in front of the fountain, flowers were everywhere and the crowd was running to assembly around it.

A priest was standing at the foot of the altar and guards were keeping the people away from it. With a start Touma realized they were calling his name even more, calling his armour, calling for him to reach the altar. Fearfully he turned toward Shuten and Rajura "What I'm supposed to do?"

Both men couldn't stop the giggle from their mouths "Well..." began the brown haired man "...I think, little brother, that... somewhat... you have become betrothed with someone..."

"WHAT??" he turned toward Shin panic gripping his heart "...Shin..."

Scratching the back of his neck Shin couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh and nod his head "They are right Tou... that is a ceremony of betrothal...or at least the place were such a ceremony is held."

A wave of dizziness came into him as he regard once more the altar and realized that everything felt silent, probably waiting for him to move. Shaking his head he looked once more around before turning back to his brothers "What I'm supposed to do now??"

Laughing Rajura placed his large hand over his shoulder "Calm down, then came with me. Shuten, you and Shin stay with the horses." he dismounted and waited patiently for Touma to do the same before catching him sneaking a arm around his shoulder and keeping him upright. "Do not faint now... I won't let you get married. Trust me." he smiled kindly at him.

With a shaky nod Touma let himself be lead between the crowd toward the altar. The gentle and steady arm around his shoulder was giving him the courage he needed at the moment. He felt even more a child, safely tucked under his brother's arms, trusting blindly the other man. A smile spread across his face when he realized that he didn't mind one bit, that he felt safe and his heart was swelling with love for the white haired man that in the past five years has always been at his side, never once asking something in return.

They stopped at the foot of the altar greeting the priest there. The older man has gray hair and violet eyes, stern face and countenance. He remember Touma someone but he couldn't grasp who it was.

"Well met." stated the man with his cold and stern voice that made Touma shiver and his heart to beat quicker. That voice reminded him of someone, someone that his heart knew was important. "We were waiting for you by the end of the day, but I suppose the young man was impatient to arrive..." he looked over Rajura's shoulder directly into Touma's eyes. "He doesn't seem ready for the ceremony, do you need time to prepare?"

Rajura cleared his throat. "To tell you the truth Date-san..." he hoped the last name of the old man in front of them was like Seiji's but he couldn't be sure, so he waited for the correction that didn't came before continue "...we were wondering if we could have some time, yes. We are wary and in need to change into fresh clothes."

The old man nodded once and motioned for the guard to came closer "Take them to my house, tell the staff to serve them, they came from Tenku's... my daughter would became their princess."

It was obvious that the guards didn't need to be told the last part for they already knew who was in front of them. And without another word they began showing the way between the crowd for Touma and his entourage.

--

They finally arrived at the Date's residence. It was like Touma remembered by Seiji's descriptions huge, giant and a little intimidating.

Looking behind his back at the other three Touma smiled a little trying to hide his nervousness but fooling no one. With a smile Rajura pushed the younger man forward and took a step to be beside him before the main gate of the propriety.

"Let's do it little thing... Seiji could be in there." Shuten walked at the other side of Touma leaving Shin with the rearguard watching their backs. The guards that have accompanied them shot them amused clances before opening the gate and letting them in.

Feminines giggles were heard from the gardens as maid run everywhere just to peak around and saw the future husband of their princess. Groaning inside Touma felt like a trophy with all the eyes over him. "Please...someone could tell me how to get out from such a situation? I'm too young to get married!" greeting his teeth he felt like a trapped deer.

"Oh..." an old woman came forward an easy smile covering her lipssaid "You must be Tenku-san. We were waiting for your arrival. I'm glad you have finally arrived, and with your parents as well..." she walked over them and bowed deeply in front of them.

Touma frowned "Er... Date-san I assume?"

"You assume right young man. Seiji will arrive shortly he must have spotted you from his window."

Touma's eyes became larger than normal when she said that name but didn't have the time to react as his eyes came to rest upon his heart's desire. Seiji was hurrying toward them dressed formally with a traditional robe. His hair were pulled back in a traditional style and his eyes were both showing.

Too lost in the emotion of the moment that he didn't notice at first the change in his long time loved. His armour was singing softly almost blinding him. He was watching Seiji and seeing the great warrior that he was, the beauty he remember, the greatness he had always thought of him.

"Obaa-san." his voice was still velvety soft like Touma remembered and he felt his legs begins to shake. "Why don't you let our guest in? I'm sure they must be tired." there was something he couldn't grasp, something that was off, but he didn't care. Seiji, his Seiji was there in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to cross the distance and embrace him, let himself be embraced, feel the strong arms around his body, hear the strong heartbeat under his ear, the strong chest, his scent.

But Rajura's arms around his shoulders prevent it and a little squeeze of his wrist from Shuten's hand was enough for him to return to the present getting a grip to his swirling mind. Frowning he looked first to one then to the other former mashos and for the first time realized how their mouths were hanging open.

Turning back to look over his shoulder he saw Shin in the same predicament, something was wrong, why they were so shocked to see Seiji?

Turning back he tried to remember to breath as he returned to watch his long desired lover. It was with a start that he realized what was off. The dress Seiji was wearing was too girlish, and his body too lithe. Seiji, his strong and courageous Seiji, was a girl!

**Final Note:** Ta-dan, well... I say this is getting a little confusing. That's why I would ask if some caring soul would be so nice as to help me with this. Just someone who will read the files I am writing and the chapter already posted and help me write them so to make things a little more understandable.

**Note2:** Reviews would be more than appreciate, since this would be my first story in a long time, it would be nice to know what you think about it. Also due to your comment this story can take a turn in a direction or in another… so please, leave a comment here and there. Thank you so much in advance.

**Note3**: English **is not** my native language so if you read any/many mistakes please feel free to point them to me, and to forgive me if it may cause you some trouble reading this story. I will change them as soon as I can. Also thank you in advance for those who will have the patience to point them to me and help me get better. As well as those that will have the patience to read this story to the end.


	10. what should have been said

A7N A huge THANK YOU must be given to Life the fay for your help and beta reading. THANK YOU dear!

I don't own anything... this is pure fantasy that crossed my mind during one of the rainy days of this October. Please don't sue me for I can't afford to pay for any legal assistance.

**From now on...**

by acua

chapter 11

***What shouldn't have been said** *

The female version of Seiji looked over Shuten's shoulder, violet eyes blazingly regarding Touma.

"So you are the one that is going to be my husband..."

Touma felt his body become tense. Rajura too felt it, keeping an arm around the boy's shoulders to keep him from bolting away.

Before he said anything Shuten smiled and placed himself in front of him, effectively blocking Seiji's eye contact with the younger trooper. "Now now... young lady..." he had to swallow before pronouncing 'lady' feeling completely wrong. "You know full and well that the customs of the Tenku clan. The groom can't say anything to the bride before the ceremony... and the bride should do the same... why are you here? It's a bad omen to see your husband to be..."

"Man? And you call that a man? He is nothing but skin and bones! What is he- Fourteen? Fifteen? He is no man but a mere boy." Seiji's statement was glacial and caused enough pain to Touma to force him to take a few steps back.

Rajura took a deep breath to calm himself, reminding himself that Seiji was most likely under some kind of spell. The blonde was hurting his little brother and that was starting to bother him a great deal. It was enough for him to walk over there and slap that damn guy-became-woman's mouth shut.

Before taking his imagination to the next level, he looked over to Shin and nodded, gently but firmly leading Touma away from Seiji and toward the small building given to them to prepare for the wedding.

Seiji simply watched their retreat and snorted in a very unladylike manner catching Shuten's attention. Shin likewise noticed and stood beside the older man, brushing his mind with his thoughts "_Do you think he is still inside?"_

Shuten sighed and shook his head replying aloud and walking away, following the same path Rajura and Touma had just left on moments ago. "Who knows. I think he is still in there. Seiji's comment seemed to be a little too forced."

Shin nodded "You're right. I've noticed it too... and also, I've notice of many other little traits of Seiji that seemed to escape without the lady's notice..."

"You mean like the snort, the eye piercing gaze and the wrinkle of the nose?"

Shin laughed "Well... I didn't notice the wrinkle of the nose, but yeah I was talking about the snort and the Seiji's typical piercing gaze," he said with a sigh. "Also I saw that his eyes never left Touma..."

Shuten nodded "We need to find a way to unblock his memories... have you tried...?"

"To look into his mind? Hai... I have tried, but Seiji was always very controlled, his mind has always been well protected.. His grandfather taught him to always be in control of his emotions and mind."

Shuten nodded "I've met his grandfather once... I know how he is..." Shin took in the slight tremble from the older man. "Scariest eyes I've ever seen..."

Shin laugh "How did you met him? I've seen him only once and I have known Seiji longer than you."

With a roll of eyes, Shuten open the door to their small hut "I need to remind you that we once were enemies? I've met your mother and sister, Shu's large family... the only people I never found were Touma's family and Ryo's. Later I understood why it was impossible..."

Shin shuddered at the thought of his mother and sister under his enemies' hands, wondering why they weren't harmed during the war but not voicing it for fear of hurting his now ally.

"If you are wondering why we never hurt them... well it is because even though Arago had ordered us to capture them... we never did. Though we were under his control, we were still men and we never wanted to play dirty with the five of you..."

Shin smiled, grateful for his clarification and also for their honor toward their enemies. Well.. former enemies. His trust in the former Masho had increased tenfold but he would not say that aloud, words were meaningless if not accompanied with actions.

**

Touma let Rajura force him to sit down on the bed. He felt numb and lost. Really he didn't know why he felt like this. Seiji and he were never a couple to begin with, but hearing those words from the blonde hurt him even more. Especially because those words were the same as the thoughts he described himself as.

He sighed and tried to think about something else, he didn't want his brother to pick up on his mood and start asking questions he didn't want to answer. But, he knew, probably that Rajura knew everything already. He wasn't so good at putting up walls around his mind, not anymore at least. Not when he felt like a dirty rag hanging from an open window.

"Do you want to eat something Tou? Or are you too tense for food at the moment?" Rajura knew all too well what was going on inside his brother's head however, he still didn't want to add a burden to the already loaded mind.

Shaking his head, Touma sighed "I'm not hungry, but thank you Aniki." he sighed and stood up when Shuten and Shin returned "What happened after we left?"

Shin simply shook his head and Shuten shrugged "Nothing too much. How do you feel Touma? When do you want to marry him...her?"

Touma shook his head and sat down "Marry? Me? I don't think I would ever be ready for such a thing."

Shin smiled "I used to say the same thing... and now I'm father of two children..."

"For you is different... Shin, look at me. He...she...argh whatever Seiji is was right. I am barely older than Jun. How can I be a husband now?" Touma sighed again, looking disgusted at his own reflection.

"You will grow up... return to your full size, don't worry." Rajura smiled, patting his shoulder "And if you are worried about being all skin and bones, well... we could work on that, do you want to?"

Frowning, the archer turned over his brother "What do you have in mind?"

"Well... you can start training a little, you always have your nose in your books and nothing else," he sighed "You have tried to study the situation we are in now... but it's not something you can study...not anymore. And most of this has to do with you blaming yourself. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I...I'm not blaming myself!" Turning to face his brother angrily, he could see in his mind memories of old arguments resurfacing. Shu complaining that he was always with a book in hand, people from school bullying him. He growled and tried to hit Rajura, wanting nothing more than his memories to stop. Wanting nothing more for his life to end in that moment, feeling totally worthless.

With a growl that would have made Byakuen proud of him, Shin walked over to his friend, placing his hands on either side of his face "Look at me."

"Shin, he said.."

"Look at me!" his demand was more like an order and Touma knew it. "Look at me and repeat what was in your mind."

Trying to break the eye contact with him Touma but finding himself unable to do so, he sighed "I...I'm sorry Rajura... you are right, I should stop blaming myself..." he didn't want to repeat what was in his mind, he knew what it would cause and how it would end for him.

"Repeat it for them Touma... I was blocking your mind so they didn't hear it.." Shin's eyes were flashing dangerously. He was angry at his friend his previous thought, angry and afraid for the pain he has felt in his friend's past. "Repeat it or so help me should I have to repeat it myself, you will end up over my knees with your bottom so sore that you will not be able to sit down for a whole week."

"Shin..."

"Don't... Touma don't speak if it's not what I want you to say..."

Rajura and Shuten looked on both wanting to interfere but knowing full well that Shin was only helping their little brother. Whatever had passed into his mind was clearly something grave for the gentle warrior of water to react that way.

"Shin please... it will hurt them..."

"Oh... but when you formed that wonderful thought you were ready to hurt them even more... weren't you?"

"Shin...please calm down..."

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down when you are the one wishing for death?"

Hearing that, both older warriors froze in their spot, turning slowly, both fixed their gazes at Touma, waiting for his reply and fearing it.

"I... I was wrong Shin, I'm sorry... please, I won't think that way anymore..."

"Never again Touma...Never again do I want to hear those things from you, do you understand?"

With a nod the younger boy finally was able to pull himself free and turned so that he was escaping the scrutiny of his brothers. He couldn't bear their sorrowful gazes, he couldn't bear to see them suffering because of him. "Please..."

Shin snorted and stepped back walking in the other room still seething in anger. Rajura went with him knowing full well that Shuten was the most suited for the job of talking with Touma about his problems.

**

"Touma..." Shuten left alone with his brother walked calmly over to the younger man "Look at me."

The archer knew what was going to happen but he wasn't willing to accept it. He knew that he deserved this lecture that would leave his ears' ringing for a few hours, but he still wanted to try and run away from it.

"Shuten please listen to me... I was wrong, I didn't really mean what I was thinking.."

"Oh..so you weren't wishing for death? Is Shin a liar?"

Shuten's tone made him cringe for. For the past four year he has heard it every time he needed a good scolding and this time he knew he deserve it big time. _But damn it! No one can even think anymore with those psychos in his life_. The thought seem to form itself in his mind without even him noticing however, but someone else did.

Shuten's eyes narrow even more when Touma's thoughts came straight into his mind "Should I remind you, Touma, that with Shin out of the room there is nothing that can block your mind from mine?"

Paling he coughed twice and smiled nervously "Listen Aniki...I really didn't wish for death it was just... well a thought that crossed my mind but it was nothing, really..."

"Oh yeah it was nothing... said by someone that tried to commit suicide twice in the past it's all comforting..." Shuten crossed the distance between them and caught his little brother in a bear hug "Damn it Touma...don't you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I didn't..." he mumbled, hiding his face into his brother's chest "It was an accident, no one has ever trusted me in this...but it was an accident Shuten...please believe me!"

Everything happened six yeas ago, just after the big fight against Arago, they were still living together at the Koji mansion and almost out of school.

It was imminent their return home, for after high school everyone of them would choose his path and graduate in a different college from each other. Touma has been offered to go to America to study astronomy, but he hadn't told the others yet.

To clear up his tension he went into the woods to a clearing unknown by the others that he used as his practice ring. He set up his targets there and began the slowly and calming setting, firing arrow after arrow. It was a routine that helped his nerves and cleared his head.

It was almost night when he noticed the time. Quickly he set up to retrieve his arrows and return home but the obscurity prevent him from seeing where he was going and he ended up in the wrong direction. It wasn't his fault that the cliff was that way, nor was it his fault that he forgot both his cell phone and armor orb in his room. And also it wasn't his fault that his mind was still troubled. And that's when he just fell spending the night and half day alone on the ground, with a fractured leg and an internal injury that bleed purposely. Luckily for him Seiji and the others found him quickly and the blond healed him in no time, or he wouldn't be there.

It wasn't like he tried to commit suicide. Everything happened because his mind was troubled. Just like the other time when the razor simply slipped from his hand and cut deeply into his wrist. It wasn't his fault that time either. It was just that sometimes his thoughts took the better part of him and he simply...forgot about everything else.

Shuten sighed and lifted his younger brother's arm to examine at his old scar "Tou... this one seem like a confirmation of what I've said..."

"And I repeat Aniki... it wasn't like that. Please..."

Sighing the older warrior moved toward the bed pulling his brother with him before sitting down "So tell me...what is it this time? What is it that is troubling you so much?"

"A part from the obvious?"

Smiling Shuten nodded "A part from that, yes..."

"...I...I loved him Shuten..." he sighed "I mean I loved Seiji, before... he was my best friend, the one I would usually turn to... that knew me the most..."

Stroking his head encouragingly the older man waited for him, letting him take his time , and so Touma kept talking. "I never told him that. Shin and the others tried to push me into talking but I knew better. Seiji was a Casanova... he likes girls...not me."

Shuten frowned "Shin said something about him being in love with you..."

"Shin has always believed it. But he is wrong...I... asked Seiji myself about it once in someway... and he confirmed it. Plus, he needs to produce a heir, his family requested it."

"Tell me more..."

"Aww... Aniki, what more do you want to know? I mean, one night I drank a lot to try and gain more courage, stupid thing to do. It caused me to lose more of my lucidity..."

"And..."

Sighing Touma surrender "It was night and had I just finished my last bit of studying before I would...well, before I would have departed in the morning for the States..." his mind returned there to that time.

\\\flashback\\\

Seiji was seated on the floor of their shared bed room, deep in concentration. He had talked with his grandfather again and was trying to make up his mind. Touma came into the room stumbling, slightly drunk.

He grinned at his blonde friend and went straight to his bed with a sigh "Aww... talked again with your old man?"

Seiji frowned, grasping the state his friend was in "Touma... it's not healthy to drink so much at your age..."

"Don't start Seiji..." he hiccupped with a grin plastered on his face "I needed it..."

"Need? Why do you need to drink for Touma?" standing up, the blond went to sit on his bed facing his friend "I know you have been troubled Touma, but the need to drink? What for?"

Touma sighed again "I... "hiccup "I needed to talk with you..."

"And you need to be drunk to talk to me? Touma...really you say some of the foolish things sometime..."

"No foolish you baka...just difficult." Touma sat straight and looked directly into his eyes "Seiji... I am in love with someone..."

Seiji's eyes shot open wide as he regarded his friend "...in...love?" he was speechless "...wow..."

"Yeah...wow, I probably have been in love for some time now.."

"And what does she say? Is she in love with you as well?"

Shaking his head Touma sighed "That is why I needed to drink. You think it's a girl but it's not. Shin and the others have been right into pushing us... you know their jokes and all..."

Seiji's face became hard as he stood up "Don't... don't say another word Touma, I don't like these kind of sick jokes."

"It's not a joke!" he tried to protest but Seiji wouldn't listen to him, he got up and walked out of the room, and that was how it end. The next thing that happened, a strong light hit them and they found themselves where they were now, in the Dark kingdom of the former emperor ,Arago.

\\\end flashback\\

"So...that is what you've regretted since you came here and regained your memories... we often wondered what it was.."

Touma sighed and lowered his head "I know that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened, and in fact I don't. But...I blame myself because I lost my best friend. I shouldn't had said anything."

"And lie to him?" shaking his head Shuten turned his brother around to face him "What you did was not only rightful but also courageous little one. I'm proud of you, really."

"Thank you...yet I still regret it..."

"Again I say...and keep lying to him? To your best friend and beloved?"

"I know..." sighing Touma looked at him "But what good did it do? I simply lost his trust..." another sigh "I..."

But what he was going to say was lost, for the knocking on their door came as insistent as possible. Standing up, both of them looked at each other not sure what to expect from it.

Shin and Rajura returned beside them, also wondering what was going on. The door was crashed open and guards came running inside.

"My lords you are summoned by the elders, a great number of shadows are attacking our village. The ceremony has to be postponed," the chief in command looked at them with both respect and suspicious. "We have captured three men that were in the woods, one of them is from the Yami clan..."

**

A lone figure stood watching the small procession of people coming inside from the main gates. Her blond hair flowing around like the ray of an invisible sun, violet eyes hard while she studied the prisoners.

An evil grin spread over her soft lips as her eyes met a pair of dark blue ones. Anubis from the Yami clan has felt her eyes on him and was now returning her gaze.

She then pulled back from the window and returned to her room. The smile faltering as she went to sit on the bed. Her hand going automatically to both side of her head and a moan escaping from deep her throat.

"...you will not win..." her voice came different from her lips, deeper and more masculine. Her eyes widening as she moved quickly to a mirror watching her reflection with pure hatred.

"Shut up..." her voice now normal "...you don't exist anymore...I'm here now, shut up and return to your hell.."

Her lips seemed to curl on their own and again the deeper voice came out of her body "Touma won't be fooled for long. He will find your secret and then you will be the one that will not exist..."

She screamed and ran to her closet to pull out a dark colored vial with likewise colored liquid inside that she prompted drank. She coughed hard falling on her knees and holding her chest. "Damn you Kourin... damn you...you will not win..."

TBC...

So...what do you think? Like it or not...please leave a review.


	11. hidden in the dark a light came fort

I don't own anything... this is pure fantasy that crossed my mind during one of the rainy days in October. Please don't sue me for I can't afford to pay for any legal assistance.

A special thanks to L.t.F. for her help as she is my beta! Thank you so much!

**From now on...**

by acua

chapter 12

***Hidden in the dark as the light came fort** *

Smiling to himself, Anubis watched Shuu and Naaza lay sprawled on the grass, talking to one another. Both men had been awake for most of the night sharing secrets. Actually it was mostly Shuu trying to pry some secrets out of Nazza.

Shu was intently searching for information about the Suiko bearer. Being too tired the other night, Anubis didn't really pay close attention to what Shuu was asking. He had decided that rest was more important at the time being than snooping into the conversation. Besides, Naaza could handle himself and the questions Shu was throwing at him.

Since they had entered the Korin provinces, Anubis had felt weak, as if his energy was being absorbed by something.

He already knew what was causing this feeling. He didn't however want to show this weakness to Naaza. He had been struggling to hide it but Anubis knew Naaza was beginning to notice. Naaza, being trained in medicine, could easily see things.

Now that he was awake, he watched over his friends sleep as the day grew old. His strength was fading more and more the longer time passed on around them.

"That bad..?"

He looked over and was surprised to see Naaza already seated and watching him. He didn't even notice him wake up. Anubis sighed, trying to remain calm under his friend's eye. "What are you talking about?"

"I can tell your powers are weakening Anubis, and don't try and fool me. I know it as truth. Shuu confirmed it to me this evening."

"Shuu?"

"Hai... he saw through your little act even before I did." Naaza moved toward his friend and placed his hand over his heart "Your armor is reacting to this place. Korin's power is stronger here, causing your Yami armor to become weak. The light of this land is overcoming the darkness of your armor. Perhaps we should move camp farther back from this place."

Smiling, Anubis covered the other's hand with his own "We can't move, not yet. The others haven't returned yet."

"We don't know how long it will take for Seiji to wake up," With a sigh the green haired man gently pushed his friend down on the bedroll. "You need to rest. Don't worry, I will take care of everything."

Nazza had everything under control, and for once Anubis didn't mind. He relaxed back onto the bedroll, looking up at the other man. "So you want me to simply sleep and do nothing?"

"That is pretty much it..."

Anubis laughed softly and then turned to look at Shuu still sleeping. "I guess he is not as dense as we once thought he was. What did he want to know?"

Turning around and preparing some herbs to give to Anubis, Naaza debated on how to reply to his friend's question. "...He wanted to know what I knew about Shin's wife."

What more could Shuu want to know? It was impossible to know about a person that they had never seen before. Even by the four of them that had lived more than four siècle in that realm. "What is there to know about her? She is a demon that married Shin and is the mother of his children. What else are we suppose to know?" laughing he turned to his side only to turn around to check on the Doku bearer after the long silence. "Naaza..?"

A nervous chuckle and the nervous shaking of his friend's hands was his only answer. "Naaza?"

"Nubi...I... we all have our own secrets, don't we?"

Pulling himself upright, Anubis went behind his friend, gently placing his hands on either shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Yes, we all have secrets...but I've never seen you like this. What is it?"

**///flashback///**

Naaza had been watching the fire lost in thought. Shuu had been studying him for some time now. Doku Masho was starting to get annoyed by the constant gaze on the back of his head. He heard the soft movement, alerting him that the bearer of Kongo had moved closer to him. He could tell by the gaze that Shuu had seen something when they were all together and he wanted to be sure of what it was. The bearer of Kongo wasn't going to leave him alone until he got answers.

"So... have you finally decide that watching just wasn't enough.." Naaza voice startled the younger man. Shu forced his body to remain calm, not wanting to give away his startled reaction.

Sitting down, Shu stretched back and looked up at the sky "What do you know?"

"I know many things Kongo no Shuu...what part my vast knowledge do you wish to be part of?"

Shuu sighed and looked around them almost like he was making sure no one was listening to them. "I want to know who is Shin's wife."

If Naaza had been prepared for the subject he would have checked his expression into nothingness and he would have got away with it. However, much to his surprise he couldn't stop the small gasp escaping his lips. "W...what?"

"Came on Naaza, I saw your eyes when Shin was telling me about Ayame. I know you know something...I'm sure of it."

Naaza tried to think of something to say, something far from the truth, to the other man however looking at Shu, he knew that he wasn't going to be deceived. "I...I'm not sure I can tell you Shuu, it's not my secret to tell."

"But maybe you should tell Shin... I know he knows nothing about this secret you keep," he holding up one hand. "But she is Shin's wife...I just don't want to see my best friend in pain because of it..."

**///End Flashback///**

"...Anubis I..."

He never ended his sentence. Arrows came from everywhere forcing both warriors to roll away from each other and to face the danger.

Arrows were pointed at them, the Kourin soldiers never waiting for the trio's reaction to release them. A volley of dangerous arrows was launched toward them. Only Anubis's quick thinking prevented them from getting hit and injured, covering them with a thick wall of darkness, pushing his two companions down on the ground.

The arrows hit clear of them but the three warriors couldn't defend themselves anymore and the soldiers quickly subdued them.

********

The horn blow and voices rang from everywhere both calling and screaming as the prisoners were brought toward the prisons.

Touma, Shin and the others came running toward the center of the village. It was impossible that their three friends had been captured so easily.

Both Touma and Shin were breathing heavily for fear for their friends. Something must have happen if they were caught-what would happen now that they were imprisoned? Nothing was coming to their minds, fearing that the worse would come.

Shuten was trying to remain calm but it was difficult. Especially since he couldn't predict what would happen now and what happened to Seiji in the first place. Looking over to Rajura he could see that something was bothering him as well.

Out of the four Mashos, Anubis was the closest to the spirits of life; Naaza was the one closest to magic, particularly dark magic. Shuten was the one that had been reborn and now was the keeper of the legend of their armor and Rajura was closest to the hearts of the armor bearers. These were their secret powers.

Rajura must have felt something within Seiji when they first met, Shuten was sure of it. His friend had been acting strangely ever since that meeting.

"Shuten...Kourin's troopers found them..." Rajura's voice brought him back from his thoughts. Shuten looked up toward the trooper that begin to file into the village, a gasp escaping his lips at the state in which their three friends were held in. Chains were keeping them still and it was impossible not to notice the blood soaking from their bodies. They had been injured badly.

Touma cursed softly under his breath watching Seiji, the female Seiji, walk toward their chained friends. He could already see the scorn in her face and the derisive look in her eyes. She was going to hurt his friends Touma could already tell, however, what could he do to prevent it? He wasn't sure.

Shin was shaking his head slowly having met Naaza's gaze and feeling totally helpless toward the whole situation. How he longed to take his spear and fight against all who stood in the way of him and his friends. If only Seiji would wake up, if only he could see their pain. Shin was sure Korin's bearer would stop everything at once if he could see what was going on and help them.

Shuten watched as Anubis was shoved to the ground by the female samurai, her foot pushing him down into the dirt. His hands went toward his own chain he couldn't stop himself from crying out loud.

Silence filled the square as Shuten's voice boomed all around. Every single eye turned toward him that stood there, alarmed by his eyes blazing with fire. "Korin no Seiji what do you think you are doing??"

Rajura had been too far to stop his friend, while Touma and Shin didn't see it coming, leaving them to do nothing but only to watch the scene come unfolded. The three warriors exchanged glances and taking the silent order to call forth their amours and weapons. Standing fully armored, the three held their weapons ready. Now everything could happen and no one could predict how everything would end.

*********

Chained in a remote corner of the darkest dungeon, a lone figure watched everything evolve in front of his eyes knowing he could do nothing to prevent things from ending in disaster.

He could feel the pain, shame, rebellion and betray of the Troopers and Mashos, all aimed at the bearer of Kourin.

His hands clutched the chain around his wrist and his screams of impotence echoed around the vast prison. His only answer was the whistle of the cold wind that was blowing around him full force.

Bowing his head in defeat, he let out an anguishing sound as tears of shame and weakness rolled down his cheek and fell over his imprisoned hands.

"Touma, my love... I'm sorry I can't help you guys..."

**TBC..**.

So...what do you think? Like it or not...please leave a review.


	12. from darkness to light

I don't own anything... this is pure fantasy that crossed my mind during one of the rainy days in October. Please don't sue me for I can't afford to pay for any legal assistance.

**From now on...**

by acua

chapter 13

***Darkness without hope** *

Kayura has just finished her round of evening prayers when the sirens signaling the coming of scouts began to ring all around the castle. Since the departures of the former mashos and Touma, Kayura has dispatched many scouts to follow their tracks and monitoring their mission and success. It was important for both her peace of mind and also the well being of all the empire that this mission was successful and all of the nine bearer and their armors were found.

So far their mission seems very promising and successful seven of the nine warriors were reunited and their armors were all on the same side fighting the darkness. And also the mean force of their enemy has yet to be seen and that was important because they could only hope it won't fully awake until the nine samurai has been reunited once again.

Sure to find yet again another tired but smiling scout of hers, Kayura was rather shocked when instead of a young and dusty warrior she came in sight of a young looking girl on a very tall and powerful looking black stallion, with a couple of soldiers following her.

Their apparence was nothing like their being, and one lone glance had made Kayura certain of that, in front of her instead of a simply girl and normal looking guys on horse back were demons.

The young female one was without doubt a water demon and her horse looked very much like a demon of darkness.

Frowning the young priestess made her way toward the couple, her guards had already formed a tick circle around the strangers ready to stop them in case of need.

"You are Kayura, priestess of the former clan of Kaous and lady of this land, aren't you?"

The smooth and soothing voice of the girl confirmed her previous assumption, water demon were know to trick their enemies making small talks with their captivating voices.

But Kayura had already seen her, she was sure of that, the water demon had a face she had seen somewhere before. Instead of answering the priestess took her time in studying their faces especially hers, circling around them slowly with calm and regal steps she made a perfect circle before answering her question.

"I am Kayura, but the question is: Who are you? You and your kins are not welcome on our lands.."

The smile used to reply show how relaxed the water demons were, in a slow and fluid motion the leader, as Kayura decided she was, demounted from her horse which vanished into her shadow in a small puff of smoke. She bowed her head slightly and moved with care and with an air of royalty that finally make it click the memories into Kayura's head.

"This' neither my will to cross your land, my lady. I know what you and your people do and have done in the past to my kin..."

"Yet you seek my advice for something, young demoness? You took a huge risk in coming here..." Kayura now knew who stood in front of her, nothing else but the heir of the lead-chair of the water demons, nephew of their emperor of their kin. She was young in the eyes of her people, yet she was many centuries or millennium older than Kayura was and her deep eyes showed it clear with all their wisdom hidden within her long lashes.

"I came because I must. Someone dear to both of us is in great danger... I seek your help to save him and his friends..."

**

Touma couldn't believe his own eyes, this mission was getting more and more worse than what he has expected. First Seiji was a woman, then tons of warriors had filled the country yard dragging with them his three friends chained like commoner thieves.

Shuten and Rajura couldn't stop themselves and their reaction caused the situation they were in now. They were all in chain dragged toward the prison to await the morn to be executed.

Things were getting worse and worse and the worst of all, Seiji was the one that has ordered their deaths. If only things were different, if only he could speak with him/her alone, just for a moment, just like they used to when they were all together into the Koji mansion.

What more could change in their lives, no counting the fact the he wouldn't have a life coming the morning with all probability.

Getting pushed into one cell touma found himself trapped, the space was small and dirty and he didn't even had a window to look at his beloved sky. He felt like a caged bird, with his emotion trapped under the ground unable to fly and what was worse he felt like his wings has been torn from his body and he was there bleeding for the enjoyment of his owners.

And said owner was nothing more than his beloved Seiji.

"This is not your fault..." Rajura's voice broke the whirlwind of thoughts. Looking up Touma find that he alone was put in a cell separate from the others. The four masho has been put together and Shu and Shin as well in another cell.

He wondered briefly why was it like that, but didn't have time to dwell over this for Anubis voice broke his concentration.

"I should have waited outside their lands... and I should have been alone."

Never before his beloved brother had sound so miserable and weak and that worried Touma greatly. He tried to put his head out of the bars of his cell and take a good look at Anubis, wondeing briefly if he had been hurt more than what he had first thought possible.

"Anubis... stop talking nonsense and get some sleep. You are..." Naaza didn't end his sentence knowing how proud was the Yami Masho and saying he was weak was usually a bad thing.

"Too weak. I know, you can say that." Anubis looked up from the corner where he was resting after they all have been throw in. A bright and powerful light had been alight into their cell so that the warrior of darkness couldn't find relief even in a small and weak shadow, he was forced under the light in a very mocking way.

Shuu sighed from his cell both he and Shin hadn't shared a single glance since they have been put together in there. Theirs was not a comfortable silence like it used to be, both were tense and the many things unspoken between them were starting to surface. Neither warrior was ready to speak their mind, there were many gaps to close up and neither of them were up for it at the moment.

Instead of trying to break the tension between him and Shin, the Kongo warrior turned to Naaza in the cell close to them and smiled sadly.

"I think you could tell me now what is it you are hiding... after all coming the morrow I won't be able to rable it to anyone."

Rajura snorted and turned for the first time to look into their cell "And why are you two alone? Why Touma is not with you?"

"I was wondering the same thing.." Shin's soft voice came from the deep end of their cell and he came fort to look at their younger companion. "Maybe you will be spared Tou... after all you are still her fiancee..."

Touma looked at his friend sadly and shook his head "Even if that was the case I could never let it happen..."

"As much as I like this side of your soul my little one..." Shuten came closer to the bars looking fondly at his younger brother "...I fear there's little to nothing that you can do to help... especially since you are behind bars like the rest of us."

"I can't believe we are giving up... after everything we had gone through..." Rajura stopped mid sentence and frowned looking at the stairs of the dungeons, soft steps could be heard descending them slowly. "Seems like lady Korin is coming to pay us a small visit."

The female version of Seiji came to stop in front of Touma's cell, she didn't even spare a single glance into the other cells as her eyes rested lonely upon Touma. Silence descend upon the group, everyone awaiting for Seiji to do or say something. Many hoping she would recognize the bearer of Tenku, one knowing already she would not even try to remember.

"So... everything has been a lie." Her voice was sharp and full of rage, she took hold of two bars as her eyes seek Touma's into the darkness of the cell. "You came here telling me lies, only to try and kill me..."

Touma shook his head sadly, deep in his heart he had already given up on the idea of Seiji's deep violet eyes seeking his with love and understanding. He had know well before she spoke that her words would be hurtful and full of regret and anger.

She was not his Seiji, at least not as he remember him, and he didn't even know how close he was to the truth.

"It hadn't be a lie... only it was not you the one I was seeking." his voice was sad and full of remorse. "It is true I lied when I said I came here only to marry you. That was very wrong of me.."

"So you are admitting your crimes!"

"No..." he looked up advancing and standing there in front of her, only the bars separating the two. "I came here in search of my beloved. The one my soul is calling forth, the one whose eyes could make mine shine, the person that with his lone presence could make my heart beat faster and faster. The one whose hands could make me shiver or make me feel safer... I'm searching for my Seiji."

She took a step back and frowned "I don't know what are you talking about... you are lying again. I'm here...yet you are speaking like you are talking about a different person."

"You are right..." Touma smiled more sadly "I'm not speaking about you. You have nothing of my Seiji, you just share his look but not his heart."

She spun around then and walked over in front of the Mashos cell "Lies came with darkness and here I see the master of everything... how does it feel to be under the sun, shadow?"

Naaza stood protectively before Anubis and Rajura and Shuten were close beside them. Still Anubis tried to stand, not wanting to be seen as weak as he was. "He spoke the truth, witch... you share not the heart of the Korin's clan...and I've met many of them."

"To kill them for sure..." her snarl was real as she already was stepping away. "I will wait for the sun to came up... and my blade would finally put this whole big and dark lie to rest...forever."

**

In the darkness of his cell a lone figure looked up as a far away echo resounded toward him. "_I came here in search of my beloved. The one my soul is calling forth, the one whose eyes could make mine shine, the person that with his lone presence could make my heart beat faster and faster._ _The one whose hands could make me shiver or make me feel safer... I'm searching for my Seiji."_

A single tear rolled down his cheek but a soft smile spread over his face. A small ray of light began to filter in the darkness and he looked upon it with fondness. "Touma... my beloved pure angel..."

The darkness around him began to screech and move trying to engulf him again, but this time he looked upon them with renewed will to fight. His angel was there, near to him, close to him and calling for him. He would not fail, not this time or his name was not Korin no Seiji.

**

The main square of the village was crowded, it seems like every single villagers was present for the sad show that was coming to take place in front of them. Already the stage has been prepared and the black hooded figure was waiting his next clients with his ax ready to be used.

The 7 samurai were lead toward the place, chained together by a long rusty chain that took away all of their powers especially Anubis', all of them were barely clothed all had been readied to be killed by decapitation. That was the sentence and what the people there was waiting for. And their lack of clothing was another way to try and humiliate them, but neither of them wanted to show it to their captors, no one wanted to die in shame.

Touma looked at the people around and was hurt even more by the hatred he could see into their eyes toward all of them. Shin beside him tried to give the younger teen courage, something he himself was lacking at the moment.

His thoughts were toward his beautiful wife, their children and the life they could have had together. He smiled softly and looked at the ground trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naaza looked at him fondly and at the same time sadly "She loves you very much Shin... try to think at it..."

"I know..and I love her even as much... and my children. I will never see my princess eyes again or play with my Shuusuke...."

Rajura looked down as well and then back to Naaza, during the night he had found out the secret the young water demon hide from her husband and a pang of regret began to pound into his heart. But how could he only imagine what she was and who she was?

**flashback**

Seeing as the younger men have fallen asleep and Shuten was tending to Anubis, Rajura moved to be closer to Naaza. The Doku masho has been strange since he came to the Suiko village, at first Rajura hadn't been bother by it but now that their lives were ending he wanted to make sure Naaza was ok, even if the whole thing seemed silly to do when they were about to be killed.

Naaza looked up when the silver haired approached and frowned, Rajura was the last man he wanted to speak to right now. But it seems like he didn't have much option at the moment since they were locked up together in a five meter cell.

"What is it Naaza?" the Doku masho would never cease to wonder how deep and calming the other's voice was. Rajura, being the warrior of illusion had learned quickly how to use his whole body into craft for his own powers. No wonder he had married once a water demon, those whose main weapon was the deceiving use of their voices to trick people.

"I have a confession to make Jura... but I don't know how to make it..."

Rajura smiled and put his arm around his friend's shoulder "Just open your mouth and say it.."

"Nay...it is not so easy. Depending on how I say it it will hurt..."

"It's something that goes along with those glance Shuu is keeping throwing you?"

That make Naaza smile a little and he looked toward Kongo who was sleeping pillowing Shin's lap. Both looked so relaxed, still he knew there was much tension between them and he felt sad that they didn't have time to explain themselves.

"It does concern that... but it doesn't concern him. Only you and Shin..." Naaza looked up at the other man finally admitting part of what was worrying him since he had came to tend to Shin's wife injures.

Rajura frowned "It concern me? Why is it so?"

"Do you remember six years ago...before we came upon Shuten, you fell ill and I had to tend to you for a whole week?"

"Barely...I can't remember all the time you had to tend to me..." he smiled hoping to relax his obviously tense friend, without much success.

"You spoke in your fevered dreams... you told me about Michiru, your wife... and the heir you two had..."

Now it was Rajura turn to tense and froze, he didn't understand where this talk meant, that was his past, his hurtful past and Naaza didn't have any right to go dig into that.

But for now he would say nothing, giving his friend the benefit of the doubt.

"You told me about your doubt regarding her death... and I kept silent all this time, but... but I think I saw her. I saw your wife again..."

Rajura looked at him and growled "Michiru died when my daughter was still a child... and she is now with her people. Why do you want to hurt me so?"

Naaza sighed "Rajura... I knew your wife and your daughter I remember both of them. I know what she looked like and I wondered how you didn't recognize her..."

Rajura turned to look at his friend, pain clear in his eyes. "That chapter of my life is closed Naaza, my wife died and her father took my child away from me... I forgot about her, and she... now she is gone. Do not speak more of it..."

Naaza looked at him sadly "Rajura..."

"Naaza. Stop it, we are going to die... do not cause me more pain in my last moment."

**End of flashback**

The female Seiji took place over the stage and looked down at them with a scowl "The time has came when justice will be made, when all of those traitors will die by the rightful hands of justice. Korin's justice!" the people cheered their leader and she smirked then. "We welcome them with open arms, ready to form a bond with them, but they betrayed us... they tried to trick us and then kill us all!"

Again the crowd murmured while the 7 samurai growled silently, it was clear the truth was going to be turned against them and there was nothing they could do to it from spreading.

Seiji then looked down at them and pointed her finger toward Touma the first of the line. Anubis tried vainly to put himself in front of the younger boy but the guards pushed him out of the way while pulling Touma by the chains toward the main stage where Seiji, or his female conterpart was waiting.

_So this is the end of everything_, Touma thoughts sadly trying valiantly to put one foot in front of the others without failing in his fear. He hadn't thought much about dying but sincerely to die in battle was something completely different from how his end was coming.

He sighed and looked briefly down at his feet, he could at least be happy knowing his lover was safe, even if turned evil - he at least would live on and maybe one day remember him and remember their love.

He straighten his back and stole a glance at his brothers behind him giving them a sad smile and a silent goodbye. He had loved them very much even if they had shared a so small fraction of life together he would never forget it. He nodded to them - trying to be brave - and turned back to face Seiji.

He smiled at her and shook his head softly "You still believe we are evil... and what worse you are trying to convince your people of this. Where did your light go, Seiji?"

She snorted and turned back to her people pointing her hand toward him "This man...tried to take me away from you all. He came here pretending to be my future husband and your future leader. Instead he came here with a Yami..."

"I came here in search of my beloved!" Touma's forceful answer made the guards kick him hard to keep him silent as Seiji keep speaking to the crowd.

"What foolish man he is... trying to find his beloved in the arms of another. That alone, for me, deserve to be punished. And death alone for what he has done is not enough... I want him to suffer because I surely did when his threason has been discovered..." the crowd cheered again "One hundred lashes would do the trick..." she nodded to the silent executioner and moved aside while the guards forced Touma to one corner of the stage chaining his arms over his head and turning his back to the black hooded figure ready with the whip in his hand.

The first five hits were nothing for the already aching archer, his body has been growing into adulthood quickly and his bones were still adapting to his normal tall frame, the lashes were nothing compared with that.

The archer close his eyes briefly after the sixth hit, then open them back as the lash touched his skin for the tenth time and searched with his eyes for one of his brothers' meeting Rajura's eyes and holding them. He curled his lips into a soft smile and start speaking knowing his brother could very well read his lips.

"Thank you for everything brother... we may be different in flesh and blood but in you I have found the family I was seeking so desperately... thank you to have protect me, nursed me to health and taught me all the things I needed to know..." he close his eyes when a vicious lashes hit him hard "...thank you to have been both brothers and friends to me... and to have searched with me... the other part of my soul...my friends.."

He cried out when his back was already bloody and not even a single strip of skin remained over his back, but it was just a moment he regained his composure quickly for the unhappiness of the crowd who hoped to hear his scream of pain. He turned back to Shin and Shu and grinned "...We'll see each other again...don't make me...came...search for you...again.."

Both samurai looked at each other, tears fresh in their eyes as they struggle to break free and stop the executioner but nothing they had tried before could free them from the chain that were holding them, their energies seems to be absorbed by it and instead of break free they end up feeling weaker than before.

And every lash that hit Touma was like they could feel on their own skin.

**

The large horse hooves sounded clear in the empty country yard, the palace seemed to be deserted but both riders knew it was not possible. Still it was strange for the guards not to have warned of their coming. Kayura jumped down from the large black back and looked up at the young demon on top of it. "I hope we are not late.."

"We are not, I know they are still alive, but..."

"But what?" Even Kayura herself could feel in her body that something grave was taking place, still she refused to believe anything fatal has yet to be done upon one of her protégées.

"The time is drawing to a end..." the young water demon kicked her horse forward and maneuver it toward the main gate of the inner castle "They are in the square... You better hurry up my lady or you won't arrive in time!"

Her deep blue eyes narrow as her staff began clanging, Kayura knew then that one of her friend's life was in danger and she hoped she was in time, the black horse demon has almost flow toward it, its speed a real wonder and the female one has guided it to their destination without even one moment of hesitation. She was now slowly trusting them, at least accepting them even if she had spent the half past centuries fighting against their kin and killing them all.

But the couple that was with her has told her many things and gained her trust, their coming could help save her friends and that was worthy everything.

Shaking herself she hurried toward the main square, almost all of the village were built in the same way and it was easy to find ones way or the other. The large horse vanished into its owner shadow and the female demon followed Kayura without saying another words. Just gasping when the sight of the macabre show came into view.

Two guards were removing forcefully a bloodied body from a post where it has been flogged and the mop of blue hair in between all the blood told Kayura whose body it was. Touma, the small boy she had seen grow into a man was forced on his knees and bent on a wooden space while the executioner was lifting his ax over his head. She cried then rushing forward as her staff began to pulse into life, without thinking she throw it toward the scene watching as it start to glow and chant blinding almost everyone.

**

He has been fighting the darkness trying to break free from the chains holding him in place. He had heard Touma's words - his heart bleeding with each flogging his lover body took - he cried then, when he felt Touma's energies waning. And he tried to fight even more when he could feel Touma's life been slipping away by the minutes.

His blond hair shining in the darkness of his cell as he fell on his knees crying for his lover wishing he could take away his pain and stop the bleeding with his power. He could feel his armor calling for him, Touma's armor as well, demanding his intervention and strengths, but in truth he didn't have anymore, he was powerless at the moment.

It was then, when he thought nothing else could save him and his friends that Kaousu light came fort and broke the darkness that was caging him. Seiji felt himself breath again, felt the air upon his skin and finally felt again his body answer to his commands. He looked around and realized with a start everyone else was blinded by the light and he was once again in control of his own body. The female spirit that had kept him caged for so long was now gone.

He looked around, Anubis was hidden under Naaza and Shuten's bodies that were trying to cover him, Shuu was doing the same thing with Shin while Rajura has his eye open looking at Touma. It was then with a start that he remember his lover and spinning around he rushed toward him.

With a well aimed kick he removed the weapon from the executioner and knelt beside his own soulmate.

"Touma! Tou...open your eyes...it's me, it's Seiji!"


	13. along came the spider

I don't own anything... this is pure fantasy that crossed my mind during one of the rainy days in September. Please don't sue me for I can't afford to pay for any legal assistance.

**From now on...**

by acua

chapter 13

***along came the spider** *

The day was growing late, the sun was starting to end its ran across the sky and was starting to land over the cliff just behind the royal palace.

Korin's clan had faced a biggest challenge but was slowly coming out of the blue, the fact that a demon had their leader trapped between its power had deeply shocked them all.

Thus was that the samurai were resting into the Royal palace slowly regaining their strength and recovering from their previous fatigues. The palace was a large structure build around one of the largest fountain of the empire. Water was an important resource into the Youjiakay and every lord or master with even a small portion of wisdom in himself knew to treasure it.

Especially clean water, that was rare. The one to control a fountain or a spring could very well control everything. Could, not would because it wasn't always like that, but most of the time it happened.

So it was that in the middle of the Royal palace in the Korin's clan village stood a large fountain, a nice carved marble fountain, and in the middle between the water game was a sculpture of a nymph holding a sword, Korin's sword.

Shin was seated across one of the large cushions in front of the fountain, built with steps and alcove that could permit passengers to sit and rest, the fountain was a plain sight of the generosity and openness the empire must have hold before the coming of Arago.

The bearer of Suiko was watching the crystal like water fall gently toward the middle of the fountain, the main jet of water was powerful erupting from the basin the nymph was holding in her free hand the one that wasn't holding the sword. He had seen something similar before, the day he met his wife, he remember the same craft in one of the fountain in his own village.

Sighing softly he wonder if he'll ever see his family again and so focused he was he totally missed the approaching of soft footstep behind him. Watching the water spill from the basin he became so entranced that his ear could ear almost laughter in the noise made by the jet of water.

"You seems lost Suiko no Shin... can I help you?"

Kayura rich voice broke his concentration somewhat and he was forced to look away from his element. Turning to face her he tried to fake a serene smile, but her knowing eyes would not be fooled so easily.

"I'm fine Kayura...and how can I be lost when I'm in the middle of a house?" he grinned "A large one, I admit it... but still is just a buildig."

She smiled and proceed to walk all the way to stand almost under one of the lateral jet of water admiring the decorative craving placed there. It was impossible to mistake them, for they were small carved figure representing the nine samurai fighting together. A nice sight to see for the priestess. "Aren't you going to ask me about Touma?"

He smiled "If there was a change in his condition you would have told me straight away... so I guess he is fine for now." he walked over to her and studied her silently "I wonder if I should be the one ask you if you need help."

Kayura smiled softly but ruefully as she kept her eyes focused on the crafted fountain "Nay... I am fine." her hand went up and her fingers brushed the falling water "I just needed some fresh air, that room is... too oppressive for my taste."

"Oppressive you say..." his eyes turned toward the window where he know both Touma and Anubis lay healing after their encounter with the female demon. The one that kept Seiji's soul prisoner and that hurt them the previous day. "I guess you are right, I myself can't stand to be there longer than five minutes. Seiji's anguish is – let's say – almost touchable."

Nodding the blue haired priestess remained silent watching the water as it fallen and made fuzzy figures on the still water under it. "I heard you are married now, Shin."

The change of subject almost throw him out of balance, the pace at whom she could overthrow him was defeating and he subconsciously smiled, remembering a time when she could beat him not only with her words but also with her swords. "Aah. I am." his voice soften and his eyes took that look they always had when talking about his wife. "Did one of the others told you?"

She smirked and turned around to face him "Someone did... I want to know something thought. Do you know what your wife is?"

What she is? He would have accepted a Who she is, but Kayura was deliberately accusing Ayame of not being human. Shin's eyes cooled and his voice dropped of one inch "Are you implying something, Kayura?"

"I just want to warn you..."

"of what?" his calm was only apparent, how many time did he have to explain his motivation, his love for his wife?

"She is not what you think she is..." Kayura stood with both hands on her hips looking up at him directly in the eyes. She was sure Shin wasn't fooled by the demoness, yet how could he be married with one, was truly out of her comprehension.

Shin looked up at the sky and smirked before looking back down and met her eyes "...I could reply with your own words: she is not what you think she is..."

"Shin... she is dangerous."

"So I am." he couldn't stop the growl escaping his lips "So I am Kayura... and you are tempting me to just demonstrate you how dangerous I can be."

Kayura had to blink a couple of time, not believing at first his threat. The Shin she remember would never had said that, would never had the cold look in his eyes nor the will to actually hurt on of his comrade to protect someone else. Was this the demoness doing?

*******

Anubis sat on his bed, his light kimono open before his chest as Naaza was softly applying an healing poultice over his wounds. He barely hold himself from hissing as the tender flesh of raw skin was touched by the venom – his friend was so sure would help close up the wound – while his eyes remained focused solely on the wall opposite to his bed.

His room was well lit and the large window were just over the large fountain in the main garden of the palace, still even if it was in plain sight of the sun his bed was placed in a well hidden corner, along the light came always the shadow and he was slowly recovering his powers thanks also to his Doku friend.

Trained as he was Anubis wasn't free to express his feeling openly and he just prefer to keep everything to himself. Still what had witnessed with his eyes the day before, the suffering of his young otouto had deeply effected him. And the physical pain he was feeling, was nothing compared with the total feeling of impotence he had felt watching Touma being flogged to death.

"It's not your fault..."

Anubis close his eyes as Naaza soft spoken words touched his ear, since he regained consciouses after Kayura apparition the day before, a growing feeling of guilt had taken residence in his heart. He couldn't not blame himself, he was the cause of everything he shouldn't have came into the Korin's clan hometown knowing what the reaction would be.

"Anubis, stop beating yourself, please."

"How can I stop?" finally his tired voice replied to the insistent demanding attention of Naaza, his unfocused eyes turned to the green haired man and he sighed, as the weight of the world was resting upon his shoulder. "I shouldn't have come and you know it full well."

"That may be true..." Naaza sighed before smiling up at his friend and leaning forward to stroke his cold face "But so I shouldn't have rode into the Suiko's village, nor Rajura into Kongo's... we all went for one reason and one reason alone."

"Touma..." both said the name at the same time and identical smile spread over their faces.

They went because their family was going as well, because their little brother would face danger to save his friends and because they would do the impossible to protect him. Then as soon as their smile appear their vanish, for their young brother was still lying unconscious in the other room not giving the slightly sign of recover.

"Will he be alright, Naaza?"

A sigh and a slightly shaken of head was the only reply he got as the other man resume his work by softly bandaging his chest and arms. "He needs rest, Seiji is healing his wounds with his power..."

"And how is he?"

A shrug and his kimono was being replaced on his shoulders and he was being pushed down on the pillow "As good as we can hope for... he is worse than you with all the blaming. Rajura is with them now..."

"Ah"

"Now get some rest... we have still another trooper to save and we need you."

Anubis nodded slowly his head and let the covers being draped over his shoulder before allowing darkness to descend upon his mind and sleep take over. Naaza watched over him for a short while before pulling himself together and making his way into the other room.

Shuu and Shuten were resting comfortably in a room close by Anubis' and the Doku master knew they would wake up if anything were to happen to the warrior of darkness. Thusly reassured he entered the last room given to them by the palace staff.

There lay Touma.

Fresh bandages were wrapped around his body, silky lines of white tissue were securing his wound from infection and his life from blood loss. What Korin's power has not done until now, Naaza wasn't sure if he could provide it, still he would try to help his young otouto the best he could.

Rajura was seated on the farthest corner from the bed, his back resting against the wall and one leg was stretched before him while the other was pulled against his chest. He still wore his sub-armor even thought the villagers have given them nice fresh clothes to dress with. His eye was close but that didn't mean he was resting.

Naaza know that since their discussion in the dungeon the master of illusion was deeply touched and his mind was swirling in circle over his friend's revelation. Even if his mind was still refusing firmly what he had said, Rajura's heart had started to hope.

With a deep sigh he choose to ignore his friend for the moment and walked over to the bed. Seiji no Korin was there, kneeling beside the futon where Touma was resting. He hadn't changed much, like the others troopers he had still kept part of the feature he had for the past three years, but luckily he was completely male again.

Touma had been trapped in the body of a child, and now he was younger that what he was supposed to be. Instead of a 25 year old he still seemed an old teenager.

Shuu appear to be older than 26 year old which he supposedly was. He seems to be well on the way of 40 or maybe something less. Still he was looking younger than what he had been for the past three years.

And now Seiji. Admittedly he had always been fair looking, but now he was decidedly nicer than what he was before. His hands were less callouses and his hair far more longer than normal, which is why he had to kept them tied in a ponytail behind his back. His left eye was still covered with a lock of blond hair but they were gentler than what they were before, less cooler and far more warm.

"How is he?" Naaza grimaced at his own voice, even if he had spoken barely more than a whisper it had been loud enough in his own ears almost like a shout.

Seiji's visible eye turned carefully toward him and the Korin's warrior simply shook his head. "He refuse to wake..."

His voice, once deep and strong was now slighter higher and softer. Naaza had to admit to himself that Seiji was probably the one that changed the most. But of course a change of gender must do that to a man. Shaking his head to push away those thoughts from his head he knelt beside the blond and carefully took Touma's wrist in his hand to check for his pulse.

"He is stronger than before... your healing must have touched him."

"He shouldn't be like this."

Passing a hand over his face, Naaza felt himself getting tired of hearing the guilt into another's voice. Both Anubis and Seiji were blaming themselves for what happened, and neither of them could see that actually it wasn't their fault, but their enemies. Even if he was to speak his mind he knew already that until Touma was awake and could tell them himself, neither the darkness nor the light of their group would listen to reason.

**

Not so far from the castle in the groove surrounding the Korin village a shadow dropped down from a tree, hissing furiously and mumbling in pain as it landed on the ground.

The demon of darkness hissed furiously as she regarded the palace with malice and anger before turning around attracted by a chuckle beside her.

"You shouldn't be so angry... it's only your fault if they beat you, you know?" Ayame was leaning against the old bark of a death tree watching the shadow demon turn toward her with furious eyes.

"You." it moved closer to her pointing her claw-like hands toward the water demon's neck. "You are a traitor. You shouldn't even dare speaking."

"And why – pray tell me – shouldn't I be speaking?" another chuckle escape her lips not at all bothered by the dangerous knife-like nails scraping her skin just above her jugular vein.

The other demon knew she wasn't afraid, but instead of accepting her challenge it backed away. "You brought here the sorcerer with the staff. She beat me."

"I did nothing of the sort, for you see... Kayura is a high priestess not a sorcerer." the smile didn't vanish from Ayame's face but her eyes snapped open to fix the other demon "And it was you the one that got beaten, because you were weak, not because they were stronger."

A hiss was her only answer as the other demon began to walk in circle cursing softly to herself. Then she turned toward the water demon hatred clear in her eyes. "The emperor wouldn't be happy knowing you choose to help them."

"Why are you saying that?" finally the water demon pulled herself away from the tree and walked calmly to the edge of the cliff, her azure eyes softening as they sought the figure of her husband walking in the middle of the main square. "He had never told me not to help them."

"They are his enemies, Ayame!"

"True..." she smirked again turning toward the other demon "But they are his enemies, not mine."

"You are his grandchild, he would not forgive you to say something like that."

Again a chuckle was her first answer before a cold wave of pure ice enveloped her turning the demon of darkness into a pure ice statue. "But no one is gonna tell him that..." Ayame smiled to herself before turning back to regard her beloved.

She didn't need to kill the other demon, after all it has already been mortally wounded by both Korin's light and the Ancient staff. Ayame has simply given a little push in the right direction, simple time would have finished the already weakened creature. With it at its full power Ayame knew she didn't have the power to finish her.

That demon had been just a bother to her, not because she would tell her grandfather where her favors lie – she suspect the ancient lord demon already know this – but to put it simply she would not say it aloud until he was the one to ask directly, until then she would keep it for herself.

The demon emperor has yet to call for her, he knew where she was and probably what she was doing, but she was still his beloved grandchild, and the mother of his two heirs – he wouldn't dare say anything to her. Yet.

Smiling softly to herself she touched her lips with the tip of her fingers kissing the wind between them and praying for it to take her kiss to her husband. It was not the time for them to meet openly and for now she would return back home, but at least she sure now, he will return to her.

**

**end of chapter thirteen **

A/N: This last little bit touch at the end was what hold me from posting this chapter. I wasn't sure if placing it there or not. I'm afraid of falling into an OC-trap. I don't want my original character to take too large a space, and so far I kept Shin's wife out of the story. But for later use I needed to make her appear and show a little bit of herself.

She won't be important to the story, just to Shin's future...which could be normal considering they are married and had two children. But I promise I will try to keep the Characters principal only those of the anime, and add only what it's strictly necessary.


	14. flames of hope hope for fire

I don't own anything... this is pure fantasy that crossed my mind during one of the rainy days in September. Please don't sue me for I can't afford to pay for any legal assistance.

**From now on...**

by acua

chapter 14

* **flames of hope – hope of fire** *

The Youjakai was once again shaken by the increasing power of a chained fighter. The lone castle trembled under the pressure of someone trying to break free. Flames erupted out of nowhere and vulcanos began to erupt around the landscape.

The evil spirits called back from hell by the actual master of the castle could do little to keep said power confined in the underground. For the creature that kept emanating such an incredible power was kept there. Across the river of the Silent Prayers, behind the Valley of Eternal Desires and firmly under the Mountain of Despair was the prison where the last armor bearer was kept.

Rekka no Ryo was the last samurai to be found, or he was actually the first one to have been discovered after the explosion of three year before that caused the five samurai to be forced apart.

While Shin has been sheltered by such a catastrophe and thus being spared and left to despair for the lives of his friends, Ryo has been awake for the whole time. Taking the hit almost directly he could still remember everything.

The lord of the Youjakai was another powerful demon created by the desire of power or the men. Like Arago before him, he has take refuge in that world created by lust and desires unsolved by the men and women alive on earth.

Like Arago before he had been shacked by the incredible power of the nine armor bearer and like Arago he had tried to put an end to their lives. Instead of using the Wind to split them up Goran the lord of Demons has tried to craft a spell to bid them all to his will.

Such spell was the cause of the explosion that hit the Five Samurai in their time, and while Shin had been sheltered, Shuu hit too soon, Touma too late, Seiji knocked unconscious enough for a demon to bid his mind and soul to herself. Ryo has been hit right at the exact time.

He was dragged kicking and screaming to the Youjakai, watching as Touma body shrank into the form of a child, Shuu's one became old with age and Seiji's changed into that of a woman. He was awake and conscious when he had seen Shin being hit by a flying debris and knocked unconscious.

He was awake when Shin awaking later has began to frantically searching for them, and he felt his friend's pain at being left alone, his desire to kill himself or being killed. Ryo has been informed about his friends' whereabouts by his captors, has been given bits and pieces of informations since day one.

And since that day, three years before, his captors have tried to break through him, forcing his will, bending his mind to work for them, to give them his power to be able to fully grasp the endless power of the Leader of the Youjakai.

Goran wasn't the destined heir of that throne, nor any of the powerful demon lords that were trying to seat on that place were the right ones. Only one of those that have killed the former rules could seat there. And to have Rekka's power for himself Goran hoped to be one step closer to his desire.

Still the foolish boy resisted his attempt to be corrupted. Still Rekka no Ryo was fighting, resisting every attempt the demon would make, ignoring the empty promises of freedom. Even when they brought in his cell Jun and Nasuti did he break, even when they show him the images of his friends' fate he let his mind be taken over. But even if he was strong, he was beginning to falter.

"Guys..." Ryo's head was bend down his glassy eyes watching unfocused ground where his blood and his sweat were mixing together as another hit of power slashed across his back. "...I'm waiting for you, my friends..." he hissed as another slash was brought down upon his battered body.

Chained as he was, his arms spread wide and his legs bent down too weak to support his weight he was once again whipped for his stubborness. "...don't make me wait too long."

His fire keep erupting around the castle, but as his mind began to weaken his power began to increase and around Goran's castle volcanos keep flaming high.

Three years were long even for him. And Goran was aware of this.

**

"...nnhn..."

The soft moan brought fort several heads toward the bed. Two days have passed since Seiji has been freed, and Touma has yet to awake. Thus was why the whole group was crowded inside his room.

Even Kayura was there ready to assist in case her powers could supply Korin's when weakness and fatigue overcame him.

"Came on sleepy boy, time to wake." Shuu's teasing voice broke the fog that has kept Touma's head busy those past few days.

"Touma, can you hear me?"

"Seiji?" the voice was weak and slurred but midnight blue eyes open slowly searching for violet's ones.

The blond didn't know if give in and cry having been beside the bed since day one awaiting this exact moment. "Yes, Touma-kun, it's me. Came wake up for me, please."

The younger boy licked softly his dry lips blinking repetitively to clear his vision, then he broke into a smile regarding the people in front of him. "Guys.." his family.

"You have always been lazy Touma, but this is ridiculous, even for you." Shuu's teasing voice came back and the blue haired boy had to chuckle softly. Trying to sit up he looked around accepting the help from Seiji that was being offered.

"You are all here," he noted with pleasure that no one was missing – a part from Ryo – and that they seem to be whole if not completely well. "Anubis," he called seeing how far and distant the other man seemed to be "please tell me you have not been hurt. I confess I don't remember much but..." rubbing his head tiredly he turned his head and his smile brighten more "Seiji! You are yourself again!"

"Took your time to notice, ne Touma-kun?" Seiji smiled softly enjoying the closure with his beloved archer and for a little pushing away the guilt to have been the cause of his suffering. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," then he blushed when Rajura cleared his throat "and sore." he looked at the white haired man and struck his tongue out at him to have been reading his mind which was replied by a chuckle by the older man.

"I suspected as much Touma, that's why I want you to drink..."

"Argh Naaza!! I just woke up and you already want me to sleep with one of yours concoction?"

The green haired man frowned "Your body needs time to heal and there's nothing wrong with some rest, which – may I remind you – has eluded you in the past few weeks."

"I know, and I thank you for your help but," his smile returned to his face Touma turned back to watch his three friends samurai "I wish to stay awake."

"Touma, it's for your good"

"I know Shin but," a sigh escaped his lips "can you really blame me for wishing to spend some time awake with you all? After all how long did I sleep?"

"Three days," it was Seiji that replied to him pushing him back down on the bed "three very long days Touma. But even if you have been sleep all this time, your body need to rest."

Groaning softly Touma gave in under the pressure of pleading violet eyes boring into his, he drank the medicine and soon he was sleeping again, while his friends and family watched over him.

**

"Nee-chan?"

Jun soft voice broke through her mind, Nasutei looked up at the child now grow up boy, she smiled as his voice broke with the distinctest sign of a boy growing into a man. "Hai Jun?"

"Why do you think they are keeping us alive?"

It was not the first time he has asked that question, Nasutei has asked herself the same thing over and over again during their captivity. She was in America during the time their five friends have vanished. Jun has been in Osaka with his family, spending the holidays. Neither of them have suspected anything until it was too late.

The five samurai were gone for a whole year without having left a single track. Nasutei has tried to search for them, paying P.I. asking the police, but nothing she did served.

Then suddenly a demon came, beautiful like an angel described by legends, blond hair floating in the air around his head. Feathered wings moving just barely to keep him floating mid-hair. And his voice soft and smooth promising her she would find his friends again, that she would find Ryo again.

She dumbly has follow him, let him wrap his strong arms around herself and lead her into his world. But instead of the paradise she believe to see he brought her in a sort of hell.

Fire was everywhere, and the castle was back. That hated golden castle, tall, powerful and cold. The only difference from the last time she saw it was the ruler. Or the lack of it. Because even if she and Jun have been there for almost two years they have failed to see anyone in there.

But someone was there, they know. They couldn't escape, run away or simply slid down by the prisons to see Ryo. Because they knew where he was kept, the only problem was that a powerful shield surrounded the area. They were locked inside the head-tower and Ryo was held in the dungeons below them.

They were well fed, clothes were given to them regularly and they could do pretty much anything they wished to do. But they weren't free to go. And they knew that Ryo was suffering, and something or someone was torturing him while they were pampered.

Yet there was nothing they could do, just wait and hope for anything to happen, even thought it has been already two years since they were brought there.

"I don't know Jun," her voice sounded so distant even in her own ears "but I wish they would just decide and kill us already. I can't stand it anymore."

Jun's arms wrapped around her shoulder "Don't say that Nasty, think of the others, how they would suffer if anything happen to us."

She smiled stroking the strong arms of the child that once was "You are right Jun but," another sigh "look at the flames around the castle. Can you really stand them knowing they means he is suffering?"

"I can't nee-san," was the kind reply " but I still have hope for the others to came. Ryo said so, and I trust Ryo. He said to keep our hope until the last flame die. And so I keep hoping for them to came, I will not let my flame of hope burn away."

**

"Daddy!!" Shuusuke ran happily toward the approaching horses. Having spotted the riders entering the village, the small child couldn't be stopped as he recognized his father sitting tall and proud on the first horse. He ran with all the speed his short legs could permit him and went flying in Shin's arms the moment he dismounted from his horse.

"Came here sport!" the child laughed as his father spun him around in the air, forcing delighted sound from his small body as he blowed rasperries in his belly. "Have you been good, Shuu?"

"I have!" he proudly replied puffing out his chest "I helped mom look after Asu-chan, but she still sleep..."

Shin smiled and turned around to look at the others dismounting from the horses as well, it had been a long ride, they depart after Touma's injuries has declared mended and decided to return toward Kayura and the mashos' town. There were those that had been tired of Arago's empyre and were following pacifically Kayura's rule. That place could be called free and inside the Walls there were fighters ready to stand by them and help stop the madness the Demon Lords were spreading.

They were going to stop at Shin's for a few days though, as the man was still deciding if it was wise to leave his family behind or to risk bring them with him.

No one has blamed him for wanting to stop by and by the greeting he received no one dare to complain about it.

Small smiles were placed over the face of even the toughest of them, Seiji was even seen brushing away quickly a silent tear.

Shuu walked over his friend and looked amused and curious the child, he could clearly seen the resemblance and his heart swelled with pride for his friend over him. "Hello little one," he grinned winking at Shuusuke "nice to finally meet you."

Shin smiled settling his son in the crook of his arm and turn him around to face the others "Shuu, let me introduce you to some people very special to your father. They are my friends and family."

The child looked at them all confused for a little while and then broke up into a large grin waving his hand in front of his face. "Hello everyone, I'm Shuusuke Mouri."

Kayura smiled at the child even if her eyes sought a figure standing on the other side of a window, Ayame was watching the meeting with attention, the second child of Shin held in her arms and her eyes cold as ice.

The priestess then moved his gaze over Rajura who was watching, like her the figure that was spying on them from inside the house and a shiver ran down her spine. Maybe it hasn't been a good idea for them to pass by this village, maybe they should have ride on and let Shin handle things on his own.

But it was too late now, they were here and she could only hope nothing would shake their renewed happiness.

**end of chapter fourteen **

A/N: Like I said before I'm trying to keep the OC characters at a minimum, obviously I need some of them to pop out as this is an AU and I need a bad guy somewhere.

I'm sorry if I keep updating so slowly but RL can be a pain sometime and I do need to work to keep living, sooo... I hope you can forgive me.

I really hope you like this story so far, I would gladly welcome any comment from you. I haven't spell -checked this chapter and it's almost 1am so not the best time of the day to re-read something and actually make correction. Again I hope you will forgive me for this, I remind you english is not my native language and I'm bond to make mistakes... even if I try not to!!


End file.
